


Since Back When

by uniquelylarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larrystylinson love true love bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelylarry/pseuds/uniquelylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were childhood friends. From the moment they met on the bus in kindergarten, it was clear that they would be close.<br/>What happens when Harry starts having unexpected feelings for Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since Back When

-Kindergarten-

Harry's POV

"Mummy I'm scared!" I whined, clutching tightly to my backpack straps. My mummy didn't let me have a Power Rangers backpack like all the other kids. It wasn't fair!

"Baby, there's nothing to be scared of," my mummy soothed, kneeling down in front of me. I could feel my eyes getting wet, because she was wrong. Kindergarten was so scary. The scariest thing in the world.

I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, but what I really wanted to wear was.. nothing. Clothes were annoying. My mummy disagreed, she said that they were "necessary."

"I don't wanna go!" I pouted, stomping my foot on the carpet beneath me. She just laughed. Why was she laughing? It wasn't funny!

"It's fine Harry, you'll have so much fun sweetie! You'll see!" She smiled softly, running her fingers through my curls. I stuck out my bottom lip and glared at her meanly. She didn't understand. Nobody did.

And then she was pushing me out of the door, her hands on my shoulders as she lead me towards a large stop sign. I reached my hand up and tried to touch it, jumping to get higher, but I just couldn't. My mummy said I was tall for my age, but I didn't think so.

She waited with me by the sign, and I watched as tons of cars zoomed by. Finally, a big large bus stopped in front of us. It was yellow, just like the flower that my mummy had put in my hair.

"Bye sweetie! I love you! Have fun, be safe!" My mummy pulled me in for a hug as a few tears slipped past her eyes, and I breathed in the smell of her perfume.

"I don't wanna go," I repeated from earlier, my lip trembling. She sighed, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before helping me up the bus steps and waving goodbye as the doors closed behind me.

I walked slowly down the aisle of the bus, my fists tightening around the straps of my backpack. All the stupid lucky boys got the cool backpacks, I could see them on their laps. I glared at them until I came across a boy that had a normal one like me. Finally, someone who understood.

I plopped on the seat next to the boy with a large sigh, wiping away the stray tears from my face.

"Hi!" I greeted, shoving my backpack beneath the seat.

"Hi." His voice was small and high, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You sound like a girl!" I squealed, wiggling in my seat as I laughed. He blushed and tried to look mad but ended up laughing too.

"That's mean!" He finally managed to squeak out, and the high pitched sound sent me into another fit of giggles.

When we calmed down, I decided to tell him about myself.

"I'm Harry!" I exclaimed, scooting closer to the boy on the seat. He smiled softly before responding.

"My name's Louis." I grinned wider at him, nudging my shoulder into his.

"We're going to be best friends Louis!" I declared, shaking out my curls before brushing the hair out of my face.

"Uhm, sure!" He beamed at me, staring straight into my eyes. His eyes were blue just like the ocean. I loved the ocean!

"You're eyes are like the ocean. They're so pretty!" I told him, staring harder at his eyes. Red dusted his cheeks as he squirmed in his seat and gazed at the floor.

"So are yours," he finally replied. "They look g-green," He stuttered, blushing harder.

"You're shy," I stated. He laughed a bit before turning to face the window.

"Blue's my favorite color," I continued my earlier thought about his eyes.

"It's not mine," Louis turned back to me, scrunching up his nose. "Mine's green, like your eyes!" My cheeks hurt from smiling so much as we kept talking. Then I jumped as Louis reached his finger out and poked my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, placing my hand on the spot he poked, which was tingling.

"You have a... what's the word.... a dimple!!! In your cheek!" Louis laughed, sitting up straighter in his seat as we neared the school. I felt my heart race as I saw the brick building.

"Louis, I'm scared," I whispered, afraid that some of the other boys would hear me.

"What?" Louis raised his eyebrow, looking confused. I leaned closer, so close that my lips were brushing his ear. I giggled slightly at the weird feeling.

"I'm scared of kindergarten." I felt ashamed as soon as the words left my mouth, and I could feel hotness spreading across my face and my hands start to sweat.

"Really? I'm excited!" Louis looked surprised. I nodded, staring at my fingers.

"It's okay. I'll protect you from all the bad guys." Louis said. I shrieked with laughter as he pretended he was holding a gun and started "shooting" around the bus, making really funny sound effects with it.

"No really Harry. You're my best friend. I'll make sure no one hurts you!" Louis declared, pounding his chest and I felt my heart swell.

"Really Louis? Thank you so much!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around him. He nodded and hugged me back, placing his small little arms around me as we held each other tightly.

"You're small," I stated, and pulled back. Louis bit his lip and looked down.

"I know," he said softly, his shoulders hunched.

"Louis what's wrong?" I shrieked. My best friend couldn't be sad.

"You're so tall and big and I'm small. Everyone's going to think I'm a midget!" I held in my laughs as he said that, and instead pulled him in for another hug.

"Lemme see your arm," I instructed, and he hesitantly stuck it out. I placed my against it, comparing the size. His fingertips reached my wrist. He was small.

"You're not a midget! You're just fun sized!" I smiled, remembering my short friend wearing a t-shirt that said that. Louis grinned, obviously a bit happier.

"Thank you Harry," he whispered, pulling me in for a hug once more. I felt a flutter in my heart and thought, This must be what it feels like to have a best friend.

***

-First Grade-

Harry's POV

"Welcome to first grade! I'm your teacher, Mrs. Lacy, and I look forward to getting to know all of you." I shared a nervous glance with Louis, squeezing his hand tightly.

"She's nice," Louis whispered in my ear, and I giggled a bit as Mrs. Lacy pulled out a list.

"Here's your seating chart. It's in order of your names, so sorry if you can't sit by your best friend!" She apologized, and me and Louis looked at each other knowingly.

"...Megan Smith, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson.." Me and Louis looked at each other and squealed, hopping up and down. Mrs. Lacy smiled at us and pointed at our desks, and I pulled Louis behind me, his hand still holding mine.

"I love your curls," Mrs. Lacy cooed, ruffling my hair with her hands. I flinched away, and Louis sent her a glare.

"He doesn't like when people touch his hair!" He whined, pulling me in for a hug. The teacher said, "I'm sorry," and walked away from us.

"It's okay Harry," Louis whispered in my ear, and I grinned against his shoulder. He smelled like soap. I loved that smell.

"We should go play at my house after school!" I cried, yanking away from my best friend. Louis' blue eyes widened as a smile spread across his lips.

"We should!" And with that, we high fived and turned to face the front, where Mrs. Lacy was staring at us.

"Okay class, first we're going to introduce ourselves. Just say your name, your age, your favorite color, you name it!" She winked, making me look at Louis and giggle. Louis was hiding his face with one hand, a beam on his face.

"She's so silly," he whispered to me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Louis! Why don't you go first?" Mrs. Lacy called, interrupting our conversation. I patted Louis' shoulder as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Tell them I you're best friend," I hissed in his ear as he shot up out of his desk and began to walk towards the front of class.

The corners of his lips lifted slightly for a second before turning into a nervous frown.

Mrs. Lacy placed both her hands on Louis' shoulders, and I felt a burning in my chest. Nobody touched him. He was my best friend.

I stared at her hands meanly until she removed them, and Louis gazed at me helplessly. I shrugged my shoulders, nodding in encouragement.

"Uhm.. I-I'm Louis," he stuttered, making eye contact with me the whole time.

"Keep going," I whispered, squirming anxiously in my seat.

"My favorite color is dark red, like blood," I giggled as a horrified look crossed the teacher's face.

"And I think boys are really pretty, especially Harry." Louis attempted to wink, making me squeal with laughter.

But I quickly stopped when I saw Mrs. Lacy's face. She looked worried, disappointed, and there was another weird expression I couldn't read.

"I think you're pretty too!" I exclaimed, now standing up in my seat.

"Okay Louis, you can sit down," Mrs. Lacy said quietly, and he shrugged before rushing to his seat.

"Harry, you can go." Mrs. Lacy wasn't happy anymore, why? I bit my lip and ran to the front of class, and suddenly a wave of butterflies hit me. I could feel the hotness grow on my cheeks as I looked at our classmates.

"Uhm.. I'm... I'm.." I tried to speak, but my breath caught and I couldn't speak. My eyes were tearing up and I felt my heart beating quickly. Then I was crying, tears running down my burning cheeks.

Louis knew I was shy, and I'd never been in front of the class to speak before. His eyes widened and he was suddenly at my side, wrapping his tiny little arms around me. I buried my head in his chest, my hands sweating.

"You boys can sit down. Harry, there's no need to be nervous," I heard Mrs. Lacy say, and then Louis was helping me back to my seat.

"It's okay Harry," Louis whispered softly, wiping my tears away with his fingertips. I didn't even care when he ran his hands through my hair, because the tugging on my scalp but was kinda comforting.

Our classmates stared at us, many of them laughing loudly. I could practically feel Louis glaring at all of them as I pulled my head away from his chest.

"Leave me alone," I murmured, watching as another boy walked to the front of the class. He introduced himself perfectly, and it wasn't fair. All the kids liked him, as they were laughing loudly as he mocked me, pretending to cry.

"That's enough," Mrs. Lacy scolded, and I wrapped my arms around myself as another wave of tears overcame me. Louis looked at me helplessly, then sent daggers at the stupid boy that made fun of me.

"You're mean!" I shouted at him as he plopped down in his seat. "And you're stupid!"

"Harry!" Mrs. Lacy gasped. I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. First grade was a disaster. And I was all excited for nothing.

I slammed the door behind me and ran to the boy's bathroom. I thought I could hear footsteps behind me, but I wasn't sure.

"First grade stinks," I whimpered to myself, glancing in the mirror at my red crybaby eyes before I plopped down on the tile floor, wiping furiously at my burning cheeks.

"Harry!" Louis shouted, sliding into the bathroom. I watched as my best friend looked around frantically before his ocean eyes landed on me.

"Harry don't cry! It's fine! Nick's stupid!" He rushed, scrambling to sit next to me. Oh. His name was Nick.

I hated Nick.

"I hate Nick so much!" I sobbed, crying against Louis' shoulder as he hugged me again.

"Shh... it's okay Harry. No one's going to hurt you again, as long as I'm here," Louis promised. "I'm going to go tell on Nick to my mummy and he's never going to make fun of you again."

"I love you Louis. You're the bestest friend in the whole entire world," I said truthfully, my words a bit muffled.

"I love you too Harry."

I jumped in surprise when another boy our age came running into the bathroom.

"Mrs. Lacy sent me in here to get you guys. You're in trouble," he warned, before leaving back out the door.

"I'm scared," I whimpered, my hand searching for Louis'. I finally found it and intertwined our fingers together tightly, and he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's go. You'll be fine Harry, I promise." I nodded. Louis never broke his promises.

We stood up, our knees popping.

"We're the coolest first graders in town," Louis joked, swinging our hands back and forth and up high into the air.

"Yeah we are," I laughed and sniffled.

Then he did the little air gun thing that I loved, the one that always made me clutch my tummy in laughter, and first grade didn't seem so bad anymore. As long as Louis was by my side, protecting me.

***

-Second Grade-

Harry's POV

"We should have a handshake!" Louis exclaimed as we walked into our third grade classroom. Today was one of our classmates birthdays, and we were super excited as they brought cookies with the m&ms in them.

I stuck out my fist, and Louis hesitantly pressed his knuckles to mine.

"Whoosh!" I giggled, pulling my hand back quickly and wiggling my fingers. Louis rolled his eyes, smiling.

"It has to be more complicated than that!" He laughed. I pursed my lips as I watched Louis moving his hands around, his brows furrowed.

"I got it!" He cried. I followed his hand motions as he showed me what to do. First, we slapped both our hands together, then knuckles, and then we held hands and spinned in circles around each other.

"That's not a handshake. We're using our bodies too!" I scrunched up my nose as we continued to practice. All the other boys kept looking at us weirdly from their desks.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "We're special." He did that wink where he attempts and instead squeezes both his eyes shut tightly. He looked so silly.

"We should show everybody!" I suggested, pulling Louis behind me to the front of the classroom.

"Hey guys, watch!" I shouted. The girls looked at us with disgusted looks, but the guys just stared at us expectantly.

Me and Louis did our handshake, and I was smiling so wide I thought my face would break.

The boys stayed silent for a few seconds, and then Nick said, "They're so weird," and they all burst into laughter. I felt my lip tremble and my cheeks burn as I listened to their laughs, looking at the ground.

"Hey, ignore them Harry," Louis whispered, licking his lips. I could barely see his eyes because his hair was so long, touching his eyelashes just barely.

"They're so mean," I whispered back.

"At least we're cooler than you!" I shot back. The boys fell silent and Louis yelled, "Oooh, burn!" Nobody else seemed to agree with him, as they looked at each other and back at me, shaking their heads and smiling.

"Let's just sit down," I felt Louis' breath in my ear, and I stumbled a bit as we walked to our seats, and this time the girls laughed too.

"Okay class, guess who's birthday is today!" Our teacher sing songed as she strolled into the classroom.

Names were shouted and confused glances were passed, but all I could do was stare at the box with my mum's bakery name on it.

I couldn't wait to tell everyone that my mummy owned the bakery that was right next to my house. The only one that knew was Louis, because I told him everything.

"Liam, come up here!" Mrs. Doyle grinned, waving her hand excitedly. She glanced at me and Louis as Liam passed us, staring at our intertwined hands on top of the desk. Me and Louis always held hands, because isn't that what real best friends did? My mummy said it was cute; she was so embarrassing!

I stared as a small boy about my size walked slowly to the front of the room. He had a "bowl head" like Louis. Everytime I told Louis that he would slap me playfully and tell me I had noodle hair.

"How old are you turning Liam?" Mrs. Doyle asked, placing her hand on Liam's shoulder.

"7," Liam smiled shyly, and I grinned back at him as well as Louis.

"He's cool. He has a batman shirt on!" Louis hissed in my ear, and I nodded quickly, my curls bouncing.

"Do you want to hand out your cookies?" Me and Louis grinned at each other. Food? In class? That was the coolest thing ever!

"Yes," Liam said quietly, and I laughed quietly at his deep accent. It was deeper than mine.

"If you get a bigger one than me, we trade," Louis teased in his soft, light voice, and I slapped him away.

"No, stupid! I get it!" I giggled as Louis rubbed his arm dramatically.

We both stopped talking as Liam hesitantly placed a cookie on each of our desks.

"Thank you!" I chirped, Louis echoing after me. I looked at Liam's empty box, and then at all the other kids that were scattered throughout the classroom, not in their desks.

"Do you want to eat with us?" I questioned, ripping a small piece off my cookies. I could smell the scent that was always there as my mum took me to the bakery quite often.

"Okay," he replied, and Louis shot me a look.

Me and Louis always got jealous of each other when we got other friends. That's why throughout all the days at school, we've had some friends that came but always left when me and Louis ignored them. It wasn't on purpose! They just felt excluded, and I was fine. As long as Louis was my best friend forever.

"I like your shirt," I mumbled through the cookie in my mouth, and Liam blushed.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"You're shy like Louis was when I first met him!" I stated, sending Louis a knowing look. He blushed as well, reminding me of that day on the bus. It was the best day of my life.

"I'm shy too, but only when I get up in front of people. Like, with Louis, I'm never shy," I babbled on, watching as Liam's eyebrows raised.

"You talk a lot." He took a large bite of his cookie and I glared at him.

"That's mean."

"I'm sorry."

And then we ate in silence, both giggling a bit as Louis licked all over his cookie and the other half of mine before stuffing them all into his mouth.

"You took my cookie!" I whined, shoving my best friend's shoulder.

He smirked, but then burst into laughter, cookie crumbs spurting out of his mouth.

"Ew!" I cried, pulling me and Liam away from the laughing mess that was Louis.

And then Liam started laughing hysterically, causing all our classmates to turn and stare at us.

"What're you looking at?" I shot, narrowing my eyes at all of them.

"Why are you guys so weird?" Nick asked. Stupid Nick. He was so annoying.

"I'mma go beat him up!" I yelled, shaking Louis' shoulder as he started choking on his cookie.

"Are you okay?" I rushed, and he gave me a thumbs up. That was all the reassurance I need that he was fine, so I scurried towards Nick.

"You're so mean!" I accused, stepping up to him. "Why don't you leave me and Louis alone!" Then I placed both my hands on his chest and shoved him, but he barely moved.

"You're so weak," he laughed, and all the girls giggled and pointed at me. I looked in disgust as I saw that a girl was sitting next to Nick, their fingers grasped together.

"That's disgusting! Girls are gross," I scrunched up my nose and pointed at their hands. "It's not weird when me and Louis do it, because we're both boys."

I heard someone's breath catch, and turned to see Mrs. Doyle looking at me, with the same look Mrs. Lacy had on her face the first day of first grade.

Why did they always do that when I mentioned me and Louis?

I shrugged my shoulders, and gave one last scoff at Nick and the girl- I think her name was Danielle- before storming back to my seat.

'Harry you're so brave!" Louis exclaimed, and I smiled at the chocolate on his lips.

"Why thank you Louis," I stood up straighter and placed my hands on my hips. But then I noticed that Liam was staring at the spot I just left, where Nick and Danielle were holding hands.

"What's wrong Liam?" I asked curiously at his sad gaze.

"How come he gets to hold hands with her?" He mumbled, and I gasped.

"Liam, it's okay, that's gross!" I said loudly, and frowned when my teacher put her hand on my arm.

"I think you boys should go back to your seats," she said quietly, and Liam's eyes widened.

"Okay," he choked, glancing at me and Louis before standing up.

"Wait!" I called, despite the look Mrs. Doyle gave me. "You wanna play with me and Louis after school?" Liam nodded eagerly, a large smile on his face.

We'd been best friends ever since.

***

-Third Grade-

Harry's POV

"I got a girlfriend," Louis stated proudly, and I felt a weird tug at my heart.

Every single boy in this grade except for me and a few others were getting "girlfriends." I asked my mum about it and she said that around my age, everybody was eager to be cool, and start dating.

It didn't make much sense to me. I was happy being single, Louis was enough company for me.

"What's her name?" I tried to sound as happy as Louis looked.

"Eleanor. She's really pretty." He leaned forward, so close our foreheads brushed. "All the kids are going to like me now." I grimaced at the triumphant smile on his face, attempting to be excited, but I wasn't.

"Oh, there she is!" He looked over my shoulder, and I whipped around. A girl with long brown hair came walking shyly towards us.

I guess some boys would call her pretty, but I just didn't feel it. I didn't feel the pang in my tummy I got when I looked at someone pretty; Louis or maybe the boy my mummy always obsesses over the on the TV.

Was it normal to thing guys were good-looking?

I shrugged my shoulders, blinking a bit as I started listening to Louis and Eleanor.

"Uhm.. hi Louis." Eleanor did a little wave and I held in a scoff. Why did Louis like her?

"Hey El," he replied, and I really felt like punching something. My best friend shouldn't be dating anyone. He was supposed to be paying attention to me!

Suddenly, a group of girls surrounded Eleanor in a cloud of giggles and squeals. She was pulled away, her cheeks dark red.

"Isn't she great?" Louis said cooly, resting back against the wall of our classroom.

"Yeah," I said flatly.

The teacher walked in, and we all scurried to our seats, ready to begin the boring lesson over writing techniques.

***  
The rest of the day went by slowly, and instead of talking to Louis, I stared at the hand on the clock tick by, and it seemed to go in slow motion.

There was a few reasons I didn't talk to Louis. First, whenever I did he would brag about how he has such an amazing girlfriend, and it made me feel like crying.

Second, ever since he got with Eleanor, all the boys have been talking to him, and he doesn't even try to include me. It's like I'm not even there, although we've been inseparable for the past 3 years,

And the last thing was for some reason, every time I looked at him, I felt a painful tug in my heart and I didn't know why.

When I got home, my mum gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek softly, and I felt a bit better. Finally, someone was paying attention to me.

"How was school today?" My mum asked, standing up off the floor and going back to the kitchen. I followed behind her, brushing my fingers across the wall beside me.

"It was horrible," I whined, and suddenly I felt my breath catch painfully. The sadness that had gathered up within me became much worse, now that I was talking to my mum about it.

Just as my mum turned to look at me worriedly, I burst into tears. Mum rushed over to me and gathered me into her arms, placing gentle kisses into my hair.

"Baby what's wrong?" She breathed, and it made me cry harder. I sniffled loudly into her shoulder, smelling her sweet perfume.

"Louis has a girlfriend," I sobbed, clutching tightly to her.

"Oh." She said, pausing a bit before speaking again. "Well honey, why aren't you excited for him? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"But I want him to be happy with me!" I exclaimed, pulling away from mum.

She gave one glance at my watery eyes and runny nose and pulled my face into her hands.

"Oh love, I know. It's hard. You want to be his best friend. I know," She soothed, kissing my forehead repeatedly. I hiccuped a bit, nodding quickly.

"Louis won't forget you. You're his best friend," she assured me. And I couldn't help but notice the worried look in her eyes.

"I made you cookies," mum smiled, ruffling my hair and helping me up off the floor.

"Now you're bum's dirty," she scolded playfully, brushing the backside of my pants with her hand.

"Stop!" I giggled, although my throat was a bit constricted from crying. I squirmed away from her hand and she laughed again.

"I love you Harry," mum said adoringly, placing her warm hand on my cheek as I grabbed a cookie off the plate.

"I love you too," I mumbled, momentarily forgetting the situation with Louis.

***

"Don't worry Harry, he's not going to ignore you." Mum promised, and I refused to let myself believe her. I wanted to, but I kept flashing back to when Louis would just stare past me, as if I was never there.

I walked out the front door into the warm spring air, and the fresh breeze made me feel a little bit better. But my spirits quickly dropped when I walked down the aisle to my usual seat and there was a boy sitting next to my best friend. I glared at him, but neither of them seemed to notice me. I bored a hole in Louis' head with my eyes, and usually he could sense when I was staring at him, but it didn't work. He was smiling at the boy talking to him, and the only reassurance I had was the fact that Louis' grin wasn't real. I knew he could smile wider, and his eyes weren't crinkled.

Over the times I'd spent with him, I'd pretty much memorized every single facial expression he made, and it was quite helpful now.

Finally, Louis met eyes with me over the boy's shoulder, and gave me a hesitant smile and a short wave. I huffed and turned away to stare out the window. I could hear Louis' small gasp, but I ignored it and instead listened to the loud rumble of the bus as we drived towards school.

The school where I had no best friend.

***

"Harry! Harry!" I heard Louis' high pitched voice shout after me as I shuffled as fast I could into school. All my classmates were looking at me, and they seemed to be extremely confused. Me and Louis were literally attached at the hip.

Not anymore.

"Harry wait! I don't know what you're mad about but I'm sorry!" I could feel tear pricking my eyes and I let them roll down my cheeks, leaving a burning, stinging pain in their path.

He should know what I'm mad about. You can't just completely ignore your best friend for a whole day and not know it.

"Hi Harry." I heard a girly voice beside me, and turned my head to see a girl from my class. She had long dark brown hair, that was extremely straight.

"Hi?" I responded. When she didn't reply, I continued. "What's your name and why are you talking to me?" I tried my best to hide my red eyes from her.

"I'm Kendall. Kendall Jenner. I thought you knew me?" I cringed at the sweetness of her voice. It was annoying. Louis and Liam were one of the only people whose voices didn't annoy me.

Speaking of Liam, he suddenly appeared at my other side, and I chuckled at Kendall's annoyed face.

"Do you wanna go out?" Before I could say anything, Liam butted in. "Yes, yes he does." Kendall smiled widely and ran away from us to her group of friends.

"LIAM!" I shouted, shoving my hand into his shoulder, ignoring Louis' curious and sad stare.

"What? Don't you want a girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes.

"No!" I pushed him again and he glared at me. Then a smile grew on his face, but he wasn't looking at me.

"You're dating Kendall?" A very familiar voice breathed, and I gulped loudly as I turned around to face him.

"Yes," I nodded slowly, watching Louis' face drop.

Maybe I could use this to my advantage.  
***  
The constant tapping of Louis' pencil on my shoulder was getting quite annoying.

"Harry," he whispered. "Psst. Harry!" I felt another jab right on my shoulder blade and cringed in pain. I ignored Louis and tried my best to focus on the teacher. We were learning about this stupid method on how to make new friends.

"Just go up to them and bring up something that you have in common! If you both like math, ask about math homework!" Our teacher suggested, and I rolled my eyes. But I could barely pay attention because the annoying boy sitting behind me.

"Will you stop?" I huffed and whipped around in my chair to face Louis. His blue eyes- his ocean eyes- were wide and he looked hurt.

"Are you mad at me?" He whispered, and I could sense our teacher staring at us.

Louis made a slight whimpering noise as I turned back the face the front of class, and I felt a tug at my heart. Don't cry, don't cry, I told myself, but my heart was racing and my eyes were stinging.

"Harry, are you okay sweetie?" The teacher asked, and I lost it.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I begged, wiping furiously at my eyes.

"Get a hall pass," was all she said before I shot up in my chair and stumbled out of the room, running into tons of desks.

But right before I was out the door, I could hear Louis' voice over all the confused mumbling.

"Harry I'm sorry!"

I sprinted towards the bathroom, and it gave me memories of first grade. When I ran in here and Louis followed after me. So I sat there waiting on the tile floor, criss crossed under the sink, for Louis to come. My hands were shaking and my bum was hurting, but I really didn't care.

This dating thing was so stupid. We were so young! Mummy said that people started dating in high school, and that was a billion years away!

She also said we were too young to understand what love is. But I do. I love her, and I love Gemma, even though she acts like she knows everything.

I love Louis.

No, I hate Louis. He ignored me all day yesterday for his stupid girlfriend Eleanor. But then again, I was dating Kendall.

Honestly, she annoyed me quite a bit. She didn't like to talk about power rangers, and she didn't know how to shoot air guns, and she didn't have eyes like the ocean.

"Harry?" I flinched at the high pitched voice that I've grown so used to, that sometimes it appeared in my dreams.

"Leave me alone," I sniffled, letting my curls hang across my face as I lowered my head.

"Why are you mad at me?" I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed tight as he stepped closer.

"Please go away," I whispered, taking my legs from the criss cross position so I could pull my knees to my chest.

"Why would I do that? I'm your best friend!"

I shook my head softly, crying harder when Louis' breath hitched. But then I made myself lift my eyes off the ground to the short boy standing in front of me with his too-big sweaters that his mum always picked out for him and his trembling lips.

"What did I do?" He whimpered weakly, before falling to his knees on the ground and crying. It reminded me of all the other times where we fought. Whenever I was mad at him, he cried really hard just like I did. But this time was worse. This time he was shaking, I could see it.

"You said, you said we're best friends forever!" Louis hicupped, and I scooted closer to him.

"You kept ignoring me for Eleanor," I mumbled, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm just. Nick said that it was what everyone else was doing." He looked ashamed, but then an accusing emotion flashed across his eyes. "Besides. You're going out with Kendall!" Louis shot before hiding his face in his hands.

"I don't even like her! It's Liam's fault!" I flinched as my voice echoed through the bathroom, high pitched and quite annoying.

Was my voice always this irritating?

"How is it Liam's fault?" Louis sounded quite confused.

"She asked me out and then Liam was like 'Yeah!' and now we're dating. But I don't like her! She's annoying! She always talks about " I whined, and was surprised when Louis burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I huffed, trying to hide the grin tugging at my lips.

Louis just giggled, finally making eye contact with me and showing me the ocean.

***

"Kendall, I'm breaking up with you," I stated loudly, placing my hands on my hips proudly. Louis gave me a thumbs up from behind her, a beaming smile on his face. I held in a laugh and watched as anger flashed in Kendall's ugly brown eyes that weren't oceanic.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" She scoffed, stepping back.

"Because you're annoying." It was obvious, but she didn't seem to understand.

"You're a jerk Harry!" She shrieked, turning on her heel to walk away. We were outside of school, and I could hear the loud sound of the bus engines ringing in my ears.

"That was awesome dude!" Louis praised, pulling me in for a hug. I grinned happily. Louis broke up with Eleanor too. He also gave me a long apology, saying that best friends came first, and I agreed. When we came back the classroom, everyone was staring at our bloodshot eyes and foolish smiles, and the teacher gave us a long lecture, but I didn't mind. Me and Louis just gave sending each other silly faces and I completely forgot about everything. The weight had been lifted off my chest.

And then Liam said he was sorry for answering yes to Kendall for me, and I hugged him too. It wasn't as special as hugging Louis was, but I still loved it.

"Thanks Louis," I blushed, as Louis continued to go over the scene of our break up.

"No problem Harry. That's what best friends are for, right?" He did his special wink and I felt my heart flutter with fondness for him.

"I missed you so much," I confessed, and I couldn't help but notice the sincere happiness burning in Louis' ocean eyes.

"Why are you so cheesy? I missed you too you fool!" Louis giggled, hitting me upside the head.

"You're hands are so tiny," I scrunched up my nose, making grabby hands at his wrists. He finally let me take hold of them and I pressed my hand up against his.

His fingertips reached the middle of my finger, and while Louis grumbled and whined, I laughed and wrapped both my hands around his one hand. His was so, so small. Tiny.

"You're tiny," I teased, still clutching tightly to his one hand while the other hung limply at his side.

"Shut up," He muttered, biting his lip.

"That's a bad word!" I scolded. It was so nice to not be fighting with him again.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Boys, the buses are leaving soon." I jumped as a teacher brushed my shoulder as she walked by. I widened my eyes and looked at Louis, and he looked the same.

"Let's go!" I screeched, intertwining our fingers together and tugging him towards the bus. The doors were about to close just as me and Louis climbed the stairs, breathing heavily.

"We made it," I rushed, plopping down in our usual seat. The seat that I didn't sit in this morning.

"Yeah we did. Now we're the coolest third graders in town!" Part of me knew he was going to pull out his guns, and I didn't protest as he shot through the air and all the kids looked at him weirdly. Well, except for me. I shrieked with laughter and wiggled in my seat, my cheeks hurting from smiling.

"It's not even that funny," A boy in front of us mumbled, and me and Louis froze. Before I could say anything, Louis placed one finger over his lips and I nodded. I was a bit wary of the smirk on his face, but more excited.

I snorted as Louis leaned down slowly so his face was hovering over the boy's head, making eye contact with me the whole time.

And then he shouted loudly, "Mc Stinkybutt!" And I completely lost it.

The boy jumped, almost bumping his head on the ceiling of the bus, before whipping around to face us.

"Still not funny," he still looked flustered and embarrassed as his cheeks were dark red.

"Is too funny!" I argued, still cackling with laughter.

And then Louis started tickling me, ignoring the other boy, and I almost peed.

Almost.

***

-Fourth Grade-

'Mr. Mason has a really big nose.'

'I know.'

'Now that I think about it, so do you.'

I turned my head at Louis and glared at him as I crumpled up the note in front of me. We had been passing notes from almost the beginning of the fourth grade, when Louis flicked a square piece of paper at my head with the words: When did your hair get so curly?And I just shook my curls out and wrote him back, I don't know, but I likeit. 

Louis pouted as I dropped the paper bowl in the trash can that was conveniently placed beside me. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention to the front of the class. Mr. Mason was showing everybody a book we were going to read, and I began to listen intently.

The book actually seemed pretty good, and I couldn't wait to start reading it. Sometime around the summer my mum gave me a chapter book and suggested I read it. So I did, and now I loved reading. But I also loved writing. Louis was the only one that knew that I kept a journal, and it was hidden under my mattress at all times.

Mr. Mason called Liam up to pass out the books, and I gave him a quick wink, making him smile softly. I could feel Louis' eyes on me, so I finally decided to look at him. His eyes were narrowed as he looked back and forth between me and Liam, and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What?!" I whispered, as all of my classmates were actually quite silent.

"Is Liam also your best friend?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I-" Louis immediately spinned around in his chair so his back was to me, huffing loudly.

"Okay! Okay he's not my best friend!" I tried my best to keep my voice down, but a few of the girls turned around to look at us curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?" One of them asked. I recognized her as Cara, and the other one was named Lucy.

"Nothing," I smiled nervously. I just wanted to talk to Louis. But Cara kept going.

"Obviously it's something, you seemed pretty worried," she pressed, and I blushed a bit. Louis was finally paying attention to us, and he had scooted his chair right next to my desk. I could see Liam nearing us with the stack of books, and Mr. Mason was writing something on the board.

"We're fine." Louis pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows, showing Cara and Lucy the smug look he saved for when he talked to people he was annoyed with.

"But-" just then, Liam gently placed a book on both of their desks, and they both turned to face the front of the class.

"Finally," I breathed, before grinning at Louis.

Louis just pointedly stared at Liam, who was tapping my shoulder as he put the book on my desk.

"Hey Harry! Are you excited for this book!"

"Yeah," I said distractedly. Louis was acting weird, he looked mad.

When I didn't continue, Liam just shrugged and smiled at Louis as he handed him his book, and Louis' annoyed face didn't change. Liam frowned and scurried away.

"Louis! That was mean! Liam's our friend!" I scolded. Louis was being ridiculous. He acted like me and Liam couldn't even talk, and it was bothering me.

"He acts like you two are best friends. It makes me mad, because we're supposed to be best friends, forever and always" he mumbled, barely audible. I didn't know why, but my heart fluttered at that.

"I'm sorry Louis. I didn't know you felt that way." But I'm glad you do, I thought.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mean to Liam, but you're my best friend. Mine."

I was grinning foolishly the whole rest of the school day.

***

"You're coming to my house right?" I clarified as we stepped off the bus. Louis only lived a few houses down from me, so we had sleepovers all the time.

"Yeah I am!" He laughed, shaking the bag on his shoulder. I smiled and walked beside him into the cool air of my house. We both took of our shoes and hung up our backpacks on the hangers by the door.

"Mum!" I called as Louis bend over and plopped his bag down on the wood floor. When he stood up straight again, I giggled because his head reached my chest.

"What's so funny?" Louis questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nothing. You're just." I tapped his head. "So. Tiny." He scowled at me, but I could see he was a bit hurt. I immediately felt guilty, because at the moment I had forgotten that Louis was really upset about his size.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I rushed as I saw Louis' eyes tear up. He shook his head and gave me a watery smile.

"It's fine." I leaned in closer to him.

"No. It's not. I'm sorry. But that's not the point. Being tiny isn't bad. I think it is funny and cool that you're shorter than me. It's awesome! I love it!" Louis looked up at me through his eyelashes and this time they really did look like the ocean.

"I'm fine Harry." I ignored him and instead wrapped my arms around him tightly, rocking us back and forth. He sniffled a bit and buried his face in my neck like he always seemed to do thses days when I hugged him.

"Harry?" I pulled back gently as I heard my mum coming down the stairs.

"Hi mum," I smiled as Louis hastily wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Oh, hi Louis! You're mummy said you were coming over." Louis nodded, not showing her his face.

"Louis, what's wrong sweetie?" I watched as mum strided towards Louis and cupped his face. I didn't know what to do, so I just swayed awkwardly.

"I'm short," Louis whispered. I was a bit surprised that he admitted it. Usually when you ask Louis what's wrong he just says there's nothing wrong.

"Louis that is perfectly fine honey! When I was in fourth grade, almost all the boys were your height. You're going to grow, don't worry!" I knew my mum well enough to tell she wasn't completely sure. My doctor told me I was going to be like 5'11. Louis told me that his said he was going to be about 5'9.

"But everybody thinks I'm all tiny and stuff but it's just... I'm not."

I finally decided to step in just as mum opened her mouth.

"Louis, you may be small on the outside, but you're the biggest and strongest person I've ever met on the inside." I assured him, smiling proudly at what I came up with in about 2 seconds.

"Thank you Harry," Louis sniffled, his cheeks burning as my mum was still staring at him.

"Louis there is nothing wrong with being short. You are who you are, and I think you are a beautiful person." Mum said, completely sincere this time.

"Me too!" I added, grabbing Louis' hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine and I squeezed tightly.

Mum looked at our hands, and part of me expected her to do the weird "teacher look" like they always did when me and Louis held hands.

But, she just smiled, a bit surprised, before kissing both of our foreheads and telling me she'll talk to me later before leaving into the kitchen.

"Let's go!" I beamed at Louis, and we ran up the stairs.

I laughed loudly as we slid into my room very quickly on our socks. I didn't have carpet, I had a wood floor just like the downstairs. I liked it like that, as it was extremly fun to slide on.

Louis and I sat on the window seat on the left side of my room, and I could see a few stray cars passing by.

"What do you wanna do?" Louis asked, breaking the silence. I glanced at him, before staring back out the window.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" We seemed to have this conversation every time he came over, and ended up playing something really stupid.

"I dunno." Louis repeated me, before speaking again. "I"m actually really tired, can we just lay down?"

It didn't sound much like Louis, as he was usually really energetic and wild. But consider what happened a few moments ago and today at school, I guess I understood.

So I just took my iPod off my charger and grabbed my earphones. Then I layed down on the bed, my head resting gently on the pillow. Louis followed suit, crossing his hands over his stomach. I gently put a earphone into his ear and one into mine and started to play music. It was quite soothing and I found that I was tired too.

I was just about to fall asleep, my train of thought almost blank when Louis whispered, "You're my best friend forever," and I smiled to myself. And then Louis grabbed my hand. I wanted to get mad at him for making me start over on my sleep process again, but he sounded almost asleep.

Soon, I heard his breaths steady and I folllowed right behind him, holding his hand and promising in my mind that I would definitely be his best friend forever.

***

-Fifth Grade-

When I woke up on Saturday morning, it was not pleasant. I had completely forgotten it was the weekend, so when I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00, I screamed, loudly.

"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I squealed, shooting up in bed and throwing my covers off my body. I couldn't help but blush and immediately cover myself back up with the blankets as my mum ran in. I also seemed to have forgotten that I slept naked, except for when Louis slept over.

"Harry. Harry calm down," My mum rushed, scurrying over to my bed and gently pressing my shoulders.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" I asked, alarmed.

"Honey, it's Saturday." I immediately relaxed my shoulders and sighed deeply.

"Oh thank goodness," I breathed, and mum just chuckled a bit.

"It's not funny!" I whined, laying back down on my pillow and glancing at the sunlight shining through my window with squinty eyes.

"I'm sorry. Come down whenever you're ready, I made pancakes," my mum smiled, caressing my face gently before leaving the room. I sighed once more before fully relaxing onto my pillow. I couldn't fall asleep again, but I'd rather lay and stare at the wall then get up. I looked around my room at the pictures hanging on the wall and on my desk. Most of them were of me and mum, some of me and Gemma, and mostly me and Louis.

Ever since Gemma went to college, mum had been complaining how bored I seemed because I was by myself. That was when she began letting Louis sleepover like all the time, almost as if he lived here. Now, whenever he was gone, like today, I felt like something was missing.

I ignored the feeling, snuggling deeper into my blankets and resting my eyes against the burning bright sunlight reflecting off the wood floor. I could hear the familiar sounds of clanging and TV downstairs, but then I might've heard a door open.

The sounds changed to talking and laughing, but I was too lazy to get out bed and go greet the mysterious person that was now in our house.

Soon I heard loud pounding noises on the stairs and a very familiar laugh, making me sit up in bed.

"Louis," I smiled, before he even came into the room. Again, I forgot that I was completely naked as he slid into the room and with a loud "HARREH!," jumped on my bed, and lifted the covers to get in with me.

"Louis!" I blushed, watching the red dust his cheeks as well. He immediately covered both of us up, and I expected him to keep his distance from me, but instead he pulled me in for a hug and cuddled into my side.

"Sorry. But. That reminds me," Louis lifts a finger, and I raise my eyebrow.

"How does that remind you of anything?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well." Louis leaned in closer so his lips were touching my ear and I could hear his loud breathing. "My brother, I walked in on him doing something dirty." I shivered a bit at the warm air until I processed his words.

"What was he doing?" I asked excitedly, grinning.

"I don't know what it's called, but he was watching naked people." I gasped and widened my eyes at Louis, who was smiling with a wild look in his eyes.

"Why would he do that?" I whispered, scooting even closer to him.

"I don't know. But when I walked in there, I was going to ask him to play football with me, but he was... his pants were off." Louis was full on blushing now, and my heart was racing. I didn't understand why anybody would do that! It was disgusting!

"That's weird," I scrunched up my nose, and Louis nodded quickly.

"Let's talk about something else now," Louis suggested, and I could feel him tickling my feet with his.

"Stop Louis! That tickles!" I squealed, squirming away from him.

Louis instead just moved his feet faster, and I about died laughing.

"Harry! You're pancakes are getting cold!" My mum's voice echoed up the stairs, making Louis stop tickling me and providing me relief.

"I gotta get dressed. Close your eyes. Or else," I warned, and he placed his hands over his eyes. I climbed out of bed and hastily pulled on a pair of boxers, then some cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

"Okay. You can look now," I muttered as I ran a hand through my curls.

Louis removed his hands and leaped off the bed, following me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Lou did you have breakfast at your house?" Mum asked, placing a plate in front of me and ruffling my curls, much to my dismay. "Good morning," she whispered as Louis sat down beside me.

"No, I haven't." Louis said, and I could tell he was trying his best to be polite.

"Well, do you want some pancakes?" He nodded eagerly, smiling sweetly. I held in a chuckle at Louis' manners that he only used around my mum.

She gave him some pancakes and we both dug in.

"What are we going to do today?" I wondered aloud, taking a gulp from my glass of milk.

Mum started listing off tons of things to do, but I just ignored her and stared at the thoughtful look on Louis' face. He glanced at me with a grin on his face and immediately spoke when my mum finally finished.

"We could watch a movie." I frowned at the ordinariness of it, I was expecting something more exciting.

I frowned further at my mum's response. "You're gonna have to do something here. I can't go out today, work." She pursed her lips and sent me and Lou a sympathetic look. She worked from home, so she was always there when I came back from school and when I woke up in the morning.

"My brother can take us!" Louis offered with a grin that told me he had an evil plan, and I finally realized why he was looking at me like that earlier.

"You could do that," mum shrugged. She trusted all of Louis' family, as we had dinner every single Friday night and she was extremely close to Louis' mum. I loved her as well, she was kind and spontaneous just like Louis.

"Yay!" We both squealed, and I threw my fork down.

"Hey," mum scolded, but she was smiling. I grabbed Louis' hand and ran with him back up the stairs to my room.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, almost tripping on my feet as we finally entered my room and slammed the door shut.

I gave Louis the look that said, explain everything, and he seemed to be able to read my mind as he immediately started speaking.

"Ernest said that he could take us to the movies. I actually asked him this morning. He really wants to see this movie but it's rated R! Mum usually doesn't let me watch rated R movies."

"Me neither," I cut in. Louis nodded and continued. "And Ernest said that we weren't actually allowed to, but we could sneak in." I immediately matched Louis' evil grin with mine.

"That sounds awesome!" I yelled, but Louis quickly shushed me.

"You're mum can't find out or were in big trouble," Louis warned, and I nodded.

"Well let's get ready!" I walked out of my room into the bathroom across the hall and handed Louis the toothbrush that he kept here. We brushed our teeth and fixed our hair before heading to Louis' house.

***

"What's it called?" I asked Ernest as me and Louis played rock paper scissors in the back seat. It was a 30 minute drive, and I was already growing bored.

"American Pie." I could tell Ernest was excited, as he was smiling widely. I always thought he was responsible and good, but after what Louis told me this morning and the fact that he was actually taking us to see a rated R movie made me doubt that majorly.

Before we had left Louis' house, Ernest had claimed to his mum that we were going to watch some PG movie that me and Louis wanted to watch. She, of course, believed him. I would too. Ernest was a straight A student and apparently was known for being very good in school.

I only knew this because of Louis, of course.

"Is it going to be funny?" I questioned further, and Ernest nodded. He looked a bit annoyed, but I didn't mind.

The car swayed slightly as we pulled into the movie theater parking lot. "Here goes," Louis breathed nervously.

"Okay guys. Here's the plan." Ernest checked to see if we were listening before continuing. "We're going to buy you tickets to see that PG movie, and you'll go in to that theater. But then, you're gonna come right back out and pretend you're going to the bathroom. Check to see if anyone's looking, and then come into my theater. Easy!" I felt my heart racing as me and Louis shared nervous but excited glances.

"Okay!" I finally said as the car came to a stop. I pulled open the door and stepped out, holding the door open for Louis before slamming it closed.

"I'm scared," I whispered to Louis, careful to not let Ernest hear.

"I'm not," Louis whispered back, but his voice was shaky and I knew he was trying to act tough. I chuckled a bit as we stepped into the cool air of the movie theater, and me and Louis bought a popcorn and covered it in butter as Ernest got the tickets. I was a bit surprised that he was willing to go through all the this trouble to help us, but he was nice. Louis has looked up to him since forever.

Me and Louis giggled as we got our tickets and tried to act casual as we walked into our theater. The previews were playing, but people still glared at us as I said loudly, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

Louis gave me a thumbs up and we both shoved our tickets into our pockets before going towards the bathroom, which was conveniently placed right next to the theater. I looked around for any employees, seeing it was empty.

"Clear!" I whispered loudly, and I felt like I was on some TV show. It was awesome.

We rammed into the doors, and I was extremely grateful that Ernest was the only one in there. Ernest was smart enough to take us early so we could come in the theater when no one was there.

***

"Oh my gosh," I cringed into Louis' shoulder as the movie started. Ernest was smiling widely and me and Louis' eyes were both widened as we squirmed in our seats with excitement.

And when the movie started, I was completely caught off guard. There was moaning and stuff and Louis looked at me with his mouth opened.

"This was what my brother was doing!" Louis whispered into my ear, and I was surprised Ernest didn't hear. There was a boy making weird noises and rubbing himself.. there.

The whole movie was very.. inappropriate. Everybody was naked and stuff and then I felt a weird feeling in my pants.

It was like a throbbing right between my legs, and I squirmed around and tried not to put any pressure there. It felt extra sensitive and I could tell Louis was feeling the same way.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I squeaked, watching as a boy pulled down his pants.

Louis nodded in agreement and I ignored the horrified faces of the audience as we scurried out of the movie theater, despite Ernest's urgent protests.

We finally reached the bathroom and I couldn't ignore the ache between my legs.

"Louis! What's happening?" He didn't seem as confused, just was groaning and touching himself awkwardly.

"My brother told me what this is," Louis whispered, checking to make sure nobody was there.

"It's called a boner. He said whenever you see something you like, whatever that means, you're, you know, gets all sensitive and stuff. He said that you have to like touch it and rub it until you.. what's the word?"

"Stop having a boner?" I asked pathetically.

"He said something like.. oh yeah!" he snapped his finger. "Come!" I felt the throbbing between my legs get a little less intense, but it was still there.

"What's that mean?" I asked curiously.

"He said like, well, he didn't tell me." Louis looked like he was in extreme pain, and I was as well.

So then me and Louis rubbed ourselves awkwardly like Ernest said and then I moaned loudly, tears coming to my eyes and I was just so confused.

What was happening to me?

And then there was a wetness in my pants and Louis' as well, and I just hugged Louis and cried because I was ashamed that I watched that and I felt like what I just did was wrong.

About 30 minutes later, Ernest came in all worried and leaded us out of the theater, and I was careful to hide my pants that were covered in whatever that white stuff was called.

We came home and before mum could see us Louis and I rushed upstairs, nervous but still kinda buzzed.

We changed our pants and boxers, Louis borrowing a pair of mine, before finally laying across the bed with loud sighs.

"That was.. fun." I giggled, and suddenly me and Louis were laughing so hard our stomachs hurt, but I was still aware of the stickiness still on my leg.

Me and Louis did some research on what happened that day, and found out that it was normal for fifth graders to get boners, and you couldn't help it, because these things called hormones.

I didn't feel as guilty, but I still was because the movie we watched.

But. Me and Louis had both experienced our first boners together, and that was the coolest and most awkward thing ever.

***

-Sixth Grade-

Girls.

They were bugging me.

It seemed as if every single second of the day I was recieving a note or text saying, "Who do you like?" I didn't have the energy to answer their questions, because the answer would probably be a paragraph long.

I was a bit confused with myself, actually. It seemed just like in third grade, where everyone seemed to like each other and they were all dating. But this time it was more serious, and I felt so left out. I looked and looked, at every single one of the girls in my class, and felt nothing.

Was it wrong that I didn't even want to date any of them?

I just shrugged it off, even though deep down I knew something was wrong. I looked it up, and it said that most boys my age were taking a interest in girls.

I didn't tell Louis any of this, and the guilt was killing me. Me and Louis literally told each other everything. There wasn't one secret or embarrassing moment that he didn't know. I mean, we even had our first boners together.

That moment still replayed in my head over and over, and every time I couldn't help but giggle hysterically and remind Louis, and he would laugh along just as hard.

It was the summer after fifth grade where I had a growth spurt and every, part, of my body seemed to grow, and then I was going through the word every kid dreaded.

Puberty.

The conversation with my mum was possibly more awkward then me and Louis' moment in the movie theater, as she told me about the boring stuff, like more sweating under my arms, and how I probably would go to sleep later. She also said that my shoulders would later get broader and my voice deeper, which I wasn't looking forward to.

But then she moved on to the subject that made me blush and squirm. She said that I would be getting random erections in the middle of the day, whether I wanted to or not. Just as she was giving me more advice for that- she must've done a lot of research- I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut, giggling hysterically.

You couldn't blame me for calling my best friend and going over the whole conversation with him.

Anyway, as we were all growing, all the boys were dating girls, and some girls were asking me out. Louis seemed to be there every time it happened, but it wasn't a surprise. We were still as close as ever, despite the fact that I refrained to tell him my disinterest in girls. I wasn't foreign to the concept of being gay; Ernest was gay and I had witnessed too much to not know what it is.

But I was afraid that I might be. My mum told me about 2 years ago that it didn't matter to her who I liked, so I wasn't worried about being unaccepted. And I had never had anything against gay people, and in fact liked them quite a lot.

There had been times where I'd seen boys on TV that were quite good looking, and I could feel my heart beating faster and my palms sweating like they did when I was nervous or excited.

So I was pretty sure that I was gay. The only problem, would be Louis.

Who knew? My best friend could be the only issue when determining my viewpoint of my sexuality.

Louis had accepted me for everything. When he found out that I couldn't swim, his only words were: I'll teach you.

The thing I was scared of was quite ridiculous if I thought about it.

What if he thought I had a crush on him? From what I knew, Louis was straight. Besides Eleanor, he hadn't dated anybody else, but often commented on female celebrities that he thought were hot. I would just nod along like I agreed, but honestly, girls that showed too much of their body and covered their eyes in makeup disgusted me.

And when I thought about what I did like, the only thing that came across my mind were eyes the color of the ocean.

That didnt' mean anything. It meant that I liked boys.

That's all.

And every night, I would lay in bed and go over the conversation in my head, imagining the worst Louis could say.

"Louis," I whispered, "I like boys."

"Ew, why?" Louis scrunched up his nose and immediately scooted away from me, making me want to cry.

"I don't know." Louis' eyes filled with disgust and right before he ran away, he growled, "Don't speak to me ever again."

I knew it was a bit unrealistic, but every time I went over the possible situations in my head, I would end up crying into my pillow, sometimes screaming and wishing I could change.

It was after the millionth time of thinking of the endless possiblities that I said, screw it, tell him. He'll find out sooner or later.

***

"Louis?" My voice was hesitant as I tapped Louis' shoulder lightly. We were sitting on my bed, listening to music like we tended to do more often after school. Our legs were intertwined and I tried to ignore the fact that it might affect his response. We were shoulder to shoulder, sending constant electric currents through my already jumpy body.

"Yeah Harry?" Louis responded, bobbing his head against the headboard with his eyes closed.

"I need to tell you something." I cringed as my voice cracked, and I knew Louis could tell. He yanked his earphone out of his ear and threw it on the pillow. I blinked as he sat criss cross in front of me, actually right on top of my legs which were still outstretched in front of me.

"What's wrong Harry?" I could already feel myself tearing up at the concern in his voice, that was still so high.

"A lot of stuff is wrong." I scrunched my face up and squeezed my eyes tight together, willing myself not to cry, even if it was Louis.

"Harreh!" Louis exclaimed, immediately wrapping his arms around me and placing a gentle kiss to my hair before pulling back again.

Many people, even my mum, thought it was weird how physically close we still were. We still hugged and kissed each other's cheeks, and even when we were in really good moods held hands.

"What's wrong?" Those words, and the softness in his tone made the first tear in my eyes release, betraying me.

"It's bad, it's so bad," I whimpered, blinking quickly and wiping at my cheeks hastily.

"Harry, tell me!" Louis looked so worried, his ocean eyes opened wide, examining my face carefully.

"I'm, I'm gay," I whispered.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, and I stared down Louis' face for any indication he was grossed out. He looked thoughtful as he gazed into the sky with his lips pursed.

I began to cry harder, my breaths labored and a few stray hiccups escaping my lips as I waited for him to say something.

He finally met my gaze with his soft blue eyes, and I felt my heart relax a bit.

"Why do you think that's bad?" He choked, and I realized that his eyes were watery as well.

"I don't know, I-" I stuttered, blushing.

"I'm bisexual, I think." Louis' voice was eerily quiet, and I didn't know whether to pull him in for a hug or to jump up and down with happiness because this was PERFECT.

My best friend understood me. My best friend liked boys too. I wasn't the only one.

I finally opted for the first choice and I laughed weakly, wiping his tears away. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder as he buried his face in my neck. I could feel his wet tears on my skin and I didn't mind. Not at all.

"It's not bad," he mumbled, sending vibrations against my neck.

"That tickles," I giggled a bit before responding.

"I'm sorry, Louis, I know it's not. I was just, you know, afraid you would think, that it, was." I struggled for words, and Louis pulled back sharply.

"Harry!" He huffed in disbelief, grabbing at my hands.

"Don't you dare think for one second that I wouldn't accept you. I will love you no matter what happens. Heck, you can like cats for all I care. You're my best friend." My heart leaped and the love and gratefulness I felt for Louis was undescribable.

"You're my best friend too." Louis grinned at me and plopped back down next to me, tangling our legs together once more.

"Good. Now that that's settled," Louis paused, searching for something underneath me, and I arched my back off the bed so he could look better.

I giggled as his hand brushed my back and he pulled back the earphones.

"Listen," Louis whispered, a smile playing on his lips. He handed me a blue earphone with his tiny hand that I've memorized every part of, and I placed it into my ear.

I didn't recognize the song, but I didn't mind. I was just so freaking happy that Louis didn't care that I was gay.

I snuggled into Louis' and breathed in the sweet smell of him as I rested my cheek on his chest. He was tiny and I was big but that didn't matter.

I fell asleep to Louis running his fingers through my curls and humming along to the song playing through the speakers and into my ear.

***

-Seventh Grade-

"Ugh!" I mumbled, slapping myself in the face a few times before looking in the mirror once more. There seemed to always be a pimple on my face. Not multiple ones, just a different one every other day in a different spot. The one today happened to be smack dab in the middle of my nose, and no amount of rubbing around the area made it blend in.

"Harry?" My mum questioned through the door.

"Go away," I groaned, furiously running a brush thrrough my wild curls. Everything seemed to be wrong. My skin, my hair, my tired-looking eyes, everything.

"Okay," I heard her whisper, and I ignored the slight guilt tugging in my chest as I stared harder at my worst enemy.

It was weird. In sixth grade, I always found myself okay looking. It seemed quite true as all the girls were asking me out and telling me I was cute.

But this year just wasn't my year.

Mum had insisted that I got a haircut in which my curls stopped when they reached my ears, and I hated it.

I hated everything.

The thing that made it worse was when Louis came over. He still slept over at my house almost every night and hung out with me after school, and I couldn't help but stare at him as we listened to music.

His skin was the definition of flawless; soft, tan, clean, pimpleless, and practically glowing. He had these long eyelashes framing ocean blue (I've always used that words to describe his eyes) and feminine lips that seemed bad but on him looked perfect. His mum never made him style his hair a certain way, and he had chosen to get side swept bangs; the perfect caramel fringe that looked amazing compared to my unruly chocolate curls.

So I would be lying if I said my insecurity didn't rise every single time I looked at Louis.

It wasn't really his fault, he always told me how much he loved my curls, and he was insecure too. It surprised me. Every since we were little he hated his height; he still does. And one afternoon his mum made a comment about how cute and round his bum was and bam. He now always complained about it, coming close to tears over how his body looked.

I didn't really mind mine. I was tall like mum said and quite skinny. Louis and me discussed this, and I said I would gladly switch my body for his face.

Point is, I was standing in front of my mirror on a Friday morning, considering using my mum's makeup just to cover the awful pimple on my nose.

"MUM!" I yelled, and about a minute later she hesitantly came into the room.

"Help me hide this thing on my nose," I begged, pointing at the pimple.

"Okay," she sighed, leaving the room promptly before reappearing with a makeup brush and a bottle of tannish liquid.

"What's that?" I raised my eyebrows as she started dipping the brush in the mysterious liquid.

"Foundation." She stated it like it was obvious, and I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I flinched at the cold liquid against my skin as she brushed it against my nose. After a couple seconds, mum smiled. "Done!"

"Already?" She nodded, and despite my protests kissed my forehead before leaving.

I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair so it looked at least decent, before I heard a knock downstairs.

"Louis," I whispered, watching my lips turn into a large smile in the mirror.

The knocking continued and I pounded down the stairs with a loud, "Coming!"

I finally yanked the door open, coming face to face Louis, his fist still raised in the air as if we going to knock again.

"I was getting it you fool," I grinned, before pulling him in for a hug. He hugged me back just as tightly, although it was a bit weird as he had his backpack on.

"Hold on a sec," I muttered, reaching to get my backpack off the hanger by the door and adjusting the straps on my shoulders.

"We're leaving!" I called, shutting the door behind me just as mum called back, "Bye! Have a good day!"

"Guess what happened when you were absent yesterday," Louis said excitedly, falling into step beside me.

"What?" I asked curiously. I couldn't help but notice the curve of Louis' lips when he smiled or the small flutter of his eyelashes as he looked at me quickly before turning to face forward as we walked toward the bus stop. I got a bit of butterflies in my stomach and I tried my best to ignore them.

"Well.. Nick was going up the steps to school and he fell, and he broke his leg!" Louis laughed, and I glared at him playfully.

"That's mean!" I scolded. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't help but chuckle along with Louis. I'd hated him since... forever.

"He tweeted about it," Louis added.

"What'd he say?" I grabbed Louis' hand casually and he gave me a small smile.

"He's like, 'I've got this huge cast on my leg, from the top of my thigh to my ankle.'" I burst into a fit of laughter. One, because the ridiculous voice Louis used to mock Nick, and two, because imagining Nick in one of those casts was too funny not to laugh at.

"He's so stupid," Louis giggled once we calmed down. We had finally reached the bus stop, so me and Louis decided to play 20 questions. Except we played it differently. We asked each other questions about ourselves, and checked to see if the other knew.

"You go first," Louis smirked, bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Okay, uhm.." I mumbled, my voice cracking embarrassingly. "Stupid puberty," I moaned, making Louis giggle hysterically.

"Okay. Shut up." Louis widened his eyes and put on a serious face, and I continued with my question.

"What's my favorite animal?" I asked, adjusting my backpack on my shoulders. Louis rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Cats. Now. What's my favorite movie?"

"American Pie," I teased, earning myself a death glare from Louis. "I'm kidding! Grease." Louis beamed approvingly, opening his mouth to ask another question when the roaring of the bus echoed down the street.

"Another miserable day at school," I muttered, and Louis hugged me quickly before the bus stopped in front of us.

***

It was approximately 11:12 when my whole world changed.

Me and Louis were passing notes in class, because alphabetical order seemed to always favor us when picking our seats. We were talking about the girl sitting in front us, who I thought smelled like cheetos.

You like her, don't you, Louis wrote, making me giggle softly.

Course not. I'm gay idiot.Louis rolled his eyes and shoved my shoulder, causing him to drop the note and the whole class to look at us curiously.

I blushed and looked down sheepishly while Louis discreetly tried to place his foot on top of the note when Nick reached down from his seat behind me-might I add poking me with his leg which was forced to be straight- and snatched it. I looked at the teacher, and she was taking a phone call.

Of course.

"Don't read it!" I cried, shooting out of my seat and grabbing for the note. Louis did the same as me, clutching Nick's wrists as he tried to get a good look at the note.

"Please don't read it," I begged, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. No. Nick couldn't read it.

But then he asked loudly and clearly, for the whole class to hear.

"You're gay?!"

I felt my heart drop as I fell back into my seat, letting my curls fall over my face as the first of my tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What is your problem?!" Louis shouted, gaining the attention from the teacher. I could hear my classmates mumbling around me, surprised and some disgusted. But they all sounded muffled.

"Hey! Boys! Louis sit down!" The teacher called, and I could feel Louis' fingers brush my neck as he plopped down in his seat.

My face burned as I heard the teacher walk towards me, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

"Harry?" I didn't lift my head, just stared at the floor.

"Do you need to go to the restroom?" I nodded and swallowed thickly, biting my lip as more tears threatened to spill over.

"Okay, you can go." I slowly stood up from my desk, careful to hide my face from everyone as I stumbled out of the room, and I could hear Louis asking her if he could come.

"No." She replied, and I ran faster out of the classroom. But luckily, I could hear loud footsteps behind me as I stopped at a random locker and slid to the ground, full on sobbing now.

I didn't want to come out. Not yet, not now, not this way.

"Harry oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Louis sounded like he was crying as well, and I finally showed my face.

He was the only person I could stand to look at when I was crying, because he didn't care what I looked like.

"Haz," Louis whispered, sitting beside me and wiping away my tears with his tiny hands.

"I'm scared," I choked out, blinking rapidly to clear my blurry vision.

We'd been in this situation to many times before, where I ran out crying and Louis comforted me. I felt my heavy breathing slow down a bit when Louis placed his arm on my shoulder for a few seconds before turning me to face him.

"You're okay. Nobody cares. Everybody's mad at Nick. Trust me." I tried my best to believe Louis' words, but it was a bit hard.

"I still love you, and that's all that matters, right? I'm you're best friend, and nothing's going to change that." I nodded, tears still slipping past my cheek.

I blushed, which hurt a bit on my stinging cheeks, as Louis kissed my forehead lightly.

"We're the coolest seventh graders in town," He teased, bringing back the old joke from back when we were first graders.

"The weirdest ones too. What seventh grade boy's act like this?" I breathed, the beginning of a smile forming on my face.

"Just us," Louis giggled, tugging me closer to him and letting my bury my face in his chest. I cried more, going over the previous scene in my head and letting my heart throb at the reminder.

"Everyone knows I'm gay now," I whispered as realization washed over me.

"And that's perfectly fine," Louis tried to reassure me, tangling his fingers in my hair and rocking us back and forth slowly. That was when I realized the bell was about to ring and we were still sitting on the floor, both of us crying.

"We have to go back to class. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I lied.

Louis grabbed my hand and helped me off the floor as I self consiously tried to get rid of the signs of crying on my face.

"Let's go Haz," Louis said, and I looked down at him with a frown on my face.

"I'm still scared." He didn't look at me, just squeezed my hand before releasing it. We were in front of the social studies classroom and I was freaking scared.

Louis turned the knob and opened it, and my cheeks burned as all my classmates turned to stare at us. Well, mostly at me.

Their eyes followed us as we sat down, and the teacher tried her best to get their attention but it wasn't working.

Who knew seventh graders could be so judging?

Louis stared at me until I made eye contact with him, and he sent me a look that said, It's okay.

I didn't believe him, not just yet. But if he kept saying it, maybe I would.

***

The rest of the school day went by unbearably slow as I recieved many curious and weird glances, and the worst part was Louis wasn't by my side. His schedule was completely different than mine besides that class, and it was horrible. I needed him, or I was going to fall apart.

But the thing was, I wasn't that angry at Nick. Yeah, he announced to the world that I was gay, but it was relieving. I wasn't hiding anymore. And for once, I believed he was actually curious, not trying to hurt my feelings.

Louis and I had always hated Nick, but I didn't understand why. Sure, he was mean to us a couple of times, but we absolutely loathed him. I think it's because we needed somebody to loathe.

So when Nick came up to me after school on the way to the buses to go home, I didn't yell at him. I just fell into step beside him as he gave a long apology speech, which caught me completely off guard.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," he rushed, his shoulder brushing mine and making me flinch.

"Okay," I mumbled, staring at the my feet as we neared the buses.

"No really, I am. Actually... I kinda wanted to ask you something." I was trying to listen to him, but at the same time, looking at every face in search for my best friend.

"Yeah?" I looked up and immediately made eye contact with Nick. He gave me a soft smile, and I would be lying if I said that my breath didn't catch.

"I uhm.. oh god this is hard," Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I like you a lot, okay? That's kinda why I've been mean to you.. if that makes sense." I widened my eyes and blushed, staring at the ground as my heart beated painfully in my chest.

"And... well will you go out with me?" His words were rushed and clumped together, but I still heard them. Every. Single. One.

"W-What?" I choked, looking at my bus that was only a few steps away as Nick placed both his hands on my arms and made me stand still.

"Will you go out with me?" His eyes were worried, yet hopeful as he awaited my answer.

My answer was not based on how much I liked him, or the fact that I even wanted to be his boyfriend.

It was the fact that I could finally experiment, see what it was like.

Another reason was the torn look in Nick's eyes when I looked away.

"I-I guess," I stuttered, and I could practically taste the regret on my tongue as I spoke the words.

His mouth turned into a huge smile and he grabbed for my hand. Instinctively, I pulled away.

Nick may be my boyfriend, but holding hands was too weird.

Unless it was with Louis.

Hurt flashed in Nick's eyes, but I ignored it and ran up the steps. For some reason, I felt like I was about to cry. I strided towards Louis and I's usual seat, plopping in the seat with a loud sigh.

"What?" I asked as I saw Louis gawking at me. Literally. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

"What just happened there?" He spluttered, touching our knees together. I almost smiled, because just listening to Louis' voice was so much more fun than hearing Nick drabble on his little words.

Just being with Louis was so much better.

You're not supposed to be thinking these things.

"Me and Nick are going out." Honestly I felt like I was going to vomit as the words came out of my mouth. Nick was okay looking, but not as much as.. some other people I knew.

I swallowed thickly as Louis' eyes darkened and he quickly turned away from me.

"Louis?" I asked hesitantly, lighty placing my fingertips on his arm. Just as the electricity tingled my skin he jerked away as if I'd burned him.

"Louis, I'm sorry!" I said desperately, hugging myself even though I wanted to hug him.

"Don't talk to me," He muttered, pressing his face up against the window. I bit my lip hardly, tasting metalllic as I tried my best not to cry.

"Do you like him? Better than me?" He finally whispered just as a tear has fallen from my eye.

"No! Of course not!" I answered truthfully. There was not one doubt in my mind that I'd rather talk to Louis then Nick, or share all my secrets and hug him and hold hands with him.

But I only thought of Louis as a best friend.

Maybe you were supposed to feel about boyfriends how I felt about Nick?

I doubted it.

The bus finally stopped in front of me and Louis' houses, screeching tires against the street. I picked up my backpack and slipped it on my shoulders, wiping away my tears before stumbling down the aisle. Louis followed behind me with a blank look on his face.

I stepped down the stairs and onto the sidewalk and heard the bus door close behind us both, sending a breeze as it drove away.

"My house right?" I asked pathetically as Louis began to walk away.

He just ignored me.

"Please," I whimpered, and he continued walking. I choked on my tears and turned away towards my house. My legs were shaking and I kept looking over my shoulder, hoping for Louis to be there.

I stormed into the house, slamming the door shut behind me loudly.

"Harry?" Mum asked worriedly, but I pounded up the stairs as fast as I could, barging through my door and shutting it as well. I shrugged my backpack off and threw it to the ground and slipped my shoes off before diving onto my bed in a blur of tears and pathetic whimpers.

And I just happened to bury my face in the pillow Louis always used, and it smelled like him. "Louis," I sobbed against the pillow, my eyes burning.

And then there was a door opening, making a sound just as loud as mine as it was pushed shut. I cried harder, clutching tightly to the pillow and practically screaming Louis' name.

"No!" I cried, pulling the pillow tightly to me as a pair of arms rolled me over. "Don't touch me!" They couldn't separate from me from the intoxicating smell that was my best friend. The only person that knew everything about me and was now ignoring me and probably hated me.

"Shh..." I could recognize the voice just by the way his lips shaped the word, and I turned to bury my head in his chest.

"I don't even like him!" I spluttered, taking shaky breaths and shuddering as Louis ran his hand up and down my back.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was being ridiculous." I looked up at Louis, my vision blurry as I stared at his own beautiful face. His skin was stained with tears and red.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his lip trembling as he met my eyes, and I shook my head quickly.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't even like Nick!"

"How do you think I feel? You're, you're dating him." Louis pointed out, and I could feel him shaking against me.

Why did we always turn into such huge crying messes when we fought?

"I'm breaking up with him tomorrow. It's not worth it. It's not worth losing you," I mumbled. I didn't even try to hide it when I breathed in his scent deeply, never wanting it leave my nose.

"Hold this," I instructed, pulling my head away from his chest and cringing at the wetness of my cheeks.

Louis took the pillow I was holding out, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't put it down. Keep it, sleep with it. I want it to smell like you," I said sheepishly, giving him a teary smile.

He nodded, smiling back. I pulled him in for large hug.

"Don't ignore me like that again. I was going to die," I whispered, and he kissed my cheek.

"I won't," he promised, and I felt my heart flutter.

***

-Eighth Grade-

I didn't expect to be shaking and crying on Saturday night, clutching a pillow to my chest as I curled into a ball on my bed.

But nobody told me there would be a huge thunderstorm.

I flinched as another boom of thunder shook the house and rattled my ear drums.

"Hurry up!" I called to Louis, who was in the bathroom right across from my room.

"I'm peeing!" He whined, making me smile slightly as a few stay tears trickled down my face.

He finally came back and I felt even more pathetic. I was 14 and I should be acting like it. Usually, I wasn't like this. But when it came to thunderstorms, it felt like I was five again.

"I'm scared," I whispered, and Louis came to lay next to me on the bed. I was shaking as he pulled the pillow from my grasp and gently uncurled me from the ball, before cuddling into my chest.

"You're okay Harry," Louis soothed, pressing his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes. I felt my breath catch as I looked at the ocean blue, dim in the dark room. The only thing on was my bedside lamp, reflecting in the window against the black sky.

But for once, I wasn't focused on that. I suddenly felt breathless as Louis kept his forehead pressed to mine, his warm breath tickling my lips. I smiled softly and he smiled back, and it wasn't awkward. In my whole entire life I'd never been able to make eye contact that long because I was nervous, self-conscious.

But with Louis, I could do it forever.

And for once, I didn't ignore it, that feeling. I could practically feel my heart pounding in my chest the butterflies in my stomach fluttering.

I just welcomed it, wrapping my arms around Louis and burying my face in his neck, breathing in his smell deeply and holding him to me as tight as I could.

And while I sat there, hugging Louis as he let out steady breaths, I realized he fell asleep. It was 10:00, but I couldn't sleep. There was still booming thunder in the background, but it didn't seem so loud anymore, muffled by the loud rain pouring against the window. I adjusted the blanket over me and Louis, careful not to wake him up, before clutching even tighter to him and letting my mind wander aimlessly.

I was beginning to question myself, the motto stuck in my mind.

He's my best friend, that's all.

Was it normal that my knees would shake and my arm would tingle every time Louis touched me?

Or that I was always smiling and sometimes just listening to his voice?

I ignored my own mind's protests as I thought more about the boy I was practically holding right now.

"I love you," I muttered out, surprising myself as I immediately buried my face into his shoulder. I was blushing, even though he couldn't hear me.

I think I have a crush on Louis.

Suddenly I was very aware of the warmth surrounding me, of Louis' sweet smell filling my nostrils with every breath.

I saw the lightning before I heard it. It lit up my whole room and momentarily showed Louis' bag laying in the corner and my mirror before disappearing again, echoed by a loud boom.

This time the house creaked, wobbling beneath me and splitting my ears in half with a large cracking noise, the loudest thunder I'd ever heard. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as the rain pounded louder than ever and the loud cracks of thunder followed one by the other. Then there was another loud one, along with my lamp flicking off with the dropping hum of the power going out, and I lost it as I shook violently.

"Louis, Louis wake up," I sobbed, shaking his shoulder as I tried to block out the deafening noises. He breathed deeply and shot up in bed, causing me to fall back on the mattress.

"Harry, what's happening?" Louis mumbled, before blinking and becoming aware of the awful storm occurring outside my window.

"Harry," He said softly as I cried harder, kissing my forehead frantically and holding me tight to him. I was scared, but that didn't mean my heart didn't swell with love as he did it.

I jumped as my door flew open, adding to the chaos happening already.

"Boys, come with me," Mum said frantically, and I turned to look at her.

"What's happening?" I croaked, shooting up in bed before immediately scooting as close as I could to Louis.

"There's a tornado. I tell you more about it when you come downstairs," she rushed, and I leaped out of the bed and almost rushed out the door before I remembered Louis.

He was kicking off his sheets, panicked, as they tangled around his legs.

"C'mon Louis!" I urged, before rushing towards him and ripping the sheets off of him.

"Let's go," I was suddenly whispering as he intertwined our fingers together and we stomped down the stairs and I lead him into the basement.

Mum was already down there, lighting candles and placing a radio on the table by the couch.

"I'm really scared now," I whimpered, wrapping my arms around myself as the cool air of spring settled around me.

"You're going to be fine," Mum comforted as we reached the bottom of the stairs. She threw us each a blanket and I wrapped it around myself. I was only wearing boxers, so I was quite cold.

"Is it close to us?" Louis asked, plopping on the couch and pulling me with him.

Mum nodded, pursing her lips in concentration as she lit the last candle before walking up the stairs and closing the door gently. Even if she was worried, she always did things slow and carefully. I held in a smile as I leaned my head on Louis' shoulder.

"Can I call my mum?" Louis asked in a shaky voice, and I realized we both left our phones upstairs.

I sat criss cross as mum handed him her phone and he typed in Jay's number.

"I'm such a wimp," I mumbled to myself just as Louis pressed the phone to his ear. He widened his eyes and shook his head violently before slapping me in the cheek gently.

"No you're not," he whispered just as a voicemail came over the line. I strained my ears to listen but I couldn't hear it.

"Wonder why she didn't answer," I muttered, picking at my fingernails.

"The phone lines are down," Louis sighed, cuddling closer to me just as my mum sat down next to me on the couch.

"Now we wait," she stated, wringing her fingers together nervously.

"What if we die?" I gasped, my eyes watering up again, being the sensitive person I was.

"Hush," Louis scolded, pressing his finger over my lips.

I blushed as I felt my lips tingle, my heart fluttering rapidly. His finger was still there and I was on the verge of hyperventilating, and when he finally took it off I was breathless.

He might as well have kissed me.

Whoa.

Did I just think that?

I turned to look at Louis and realized he was blushing as well, his cheeks dusted with red and his eyes lowered to look at the couch.

"When is this storm going to be over?!" I groaned, squirming on the couch as the house continued to shake with every boom of thunder.

Good job avoiding the topic, my mind sneered, and I rolled my eyes.

I had a crush on Louis. Okay? I liked him.

***  
"It's getting really close," I whimpered, as we stared at the small radar on my mum's phone. There was a big red region that was impossibly close to the wordDoncaster.

"We'll be okay." Louis sounded like he was trying to comfort himself as he tossed his blanket on the ground and instead cuddled up under mine.

"I love you Anne," he said dramatically, and mum shook her head smiling. Then Louis looked me straight in the eyes, and the ocean blue was darkened to an unreadable color.

"I love you Harry." His eyes were burning into mine with such intensity it made me blush. "No matter what happens, you're always in my heart." He grabbed my hand and spread my fingers out over his chest, and I could feel his heart beat through the thin fabric of his shirt.

And then there was a silent lull, so quiet that it was almost loud.

"What's happening?" I whispered frantically, listening to the almost inaudible sound of wind rushing past and making my ears pop.

Mum just bit her lip, pulling my head against her chest and running her fingers through my curls. I felt a tear run down my cheek and Louis quickly reached over to wipe it away. I looked at him before reaching for his hand and tangling our fingers together.

And then through the muffled sounds of thunder, a loud crash that sounded like splitting wood echoed through the house, and I let out a shriek as tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"Mum! Louis!" I sobbed, already crying unbelievably hard. I wasn't ready to die. Louis was crying too as he tightened his grip on my hand, digging his fingernails into my palm. I didn't mind though, it was a good distracting from the deafening sounds pounding in my eardrums.

I curled into a ball and accidentally released Louis' hand as the sounds got louder and closer. My muscles ached as I squeezed them a tightly as I could, wringing my hands and praying that this was a dream.

"Harry, I'm scared," Louis whimpered, nudging his foot into mine.

I turned away from where I was facing my mum and buried my head into his side so that his arm was laying on my head. He curled into me, wrapping his other arm around me and entangling our legs as much as they could.

"I love you gu-" I started before the loudest crash ever sounded and the ceiling began to crumble above us and pieces of the door started tumbling down the stairs.

All I could hear was Louis screaming, clutching me tightly so I couldn't breathe. I felt pieces of debris fall only on the few parts of me not covered by Louis, when I realized he was blocking everything. There was tons of things falling on us and they were all hitting him.

"LOUIS NO!" I screamed, adjusting our bodies so I was on top of him instead. I immediately felt a sharp pain in my back and let out a choked sob as my body went weak.

"Harry!" I couldn't tell if it was mum or Louis screaming my name, but all I could see was black as I spinned out of consiousness.

***

"Harry, Harry please wake up!!" I flinched as I felt a stinging wetness on my cheek, shooting my hand up to wipe it away. I blinked open my eyes, adjusting to the bright light relfecting off white walls.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up quickly and regretting it immediately as all the blood rushed to my aching head.

The person sitting on my bed began to talk, but then it all came back to me. The tornado. The celiing cracking apart and pieces falling on top of us.

"LOUIS!" I shouted, ripping my sheets off and finally looking at the mystery person sitting on the bed, now silent.

"It's Liam." I ran my eyes up his clothes which consisted of khaki shorts and a light blue polo shirt. Typical Liam.

"Liam where's Louis?" I asked, widening my eyes as I tugged at his wrist. He frowned and flicked my hand away.

"Stop doing that," he scolded, before continuing. "Louis got hurt too, a little worse than you but-" I scrambled off the bed, my arms flailing as I stumbled out the door of what was probably a hospital room, when I realized I was wearing a hospital gown.

"What is this?" I scrunched up my nose just as Liam slid up to me, his breaths heavy and eyes wild.

"Harry you can't just leave! And you had to wear the so they could like, examine you and what not," he sighed, ushering me back to the bed. I let him drag me back the crinkly white mattress, rolling my eyes as it creaked beneath me.

"I need to know if Louis' okay." I stated, crossing my arms across my chest. I was a bit bewildered that I was hurt, as I felt no pain.

"You'll find out soon. Aren't you hurting?" Liam raised his eyebrow at me as he settled back onto the bed.

"No.. what happened to me anyway?"

"Well you're mum said that a big piece of the ceiling fell and hit you on the back, and you passed out," Liam explained, giving ridiculous hand gestures along with it.

"Ouch," I cringed, moving around experimentally to see if I felt any pain. Soon, when I bent forward long enough I felt a slight pain in my back right between my shoulders, and I winced.

"Stop that," Liam whined as I continued to bend forward. He placed his hand on my chest and gently pushed me against the pillow when I heard a voice from the doorway.

"Stop touching him like that." I grinned like a maniac when I heard the soft, high pitched voice, and Liam immediately pulled his hand away like he was burned.

My smile quickly disappeared as I actually looked at my best friend. He had a blue cast on his forearm and a cut across his cheek.

"Louis, are you okay?" I whispered, leaning forward again despite Liam's groan.

Louis frowned as I finched in pain, rushing towards me and placing his hand without the cast on my cheek.

"Don't lean forward like that, it hurts you," he said quietly, caressing my cheek. I obeyed, laying back on the pillow propped up against the headboard.

"Of course, you listen to him," Liam scoffed, rolling his eyes. I held back a smile as I softly ran my finger across the bandage on Louis' cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I questioned, giggling a little as he intertwined our fingers. I completely forgot Liam was there as Louis stared into my eyes deeply, biting his lip.

"A little. But it hurt more when it actually happened." He tugged at his lip with his teeth harder, and I flinched at the sudden race of my heart.

"You protected me," I whispered cheesily, smiling widely. He smiled back, his eyes crinkling up at the sides and I felt my breath catch when a few strands of hair fell down and brushed across his thick eyelashes.

"It was nothing." Louis shook his head, pulling back and grimacing as if suddenly noticing Liam was still there. He looked shocked as he looked back and forth between us before justd shaking his head and looking down.

"I think I'm going to head home. Feel better you guys," Liam smiled slightly and gave a small wave before walking out of the room.

"Good. He's gone. He was distracting me. Harry are you okay?" I blushed as he traced my features with his fingertip as he spoke to me. First my eyebrows, then my cheekbones, then my lips. I got the same tingling feeling I always did when his skin touched my lips.

"I'm fine. But what about my house?" I remembered, feeling tears reach my eyes.

"It's..gone?" Louis seemed as if he were searching for words to soften the blow, but it didn't work. I full on started crying as I thought of my room and my house where I grew up in.

"Where am I gonna stay now?" I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut. Louis patted my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair before answering, "My house, 'course."

Before I could reply mum scurried into the room, slightly moving Louis so she could sit me. I tried to hide my disappointment as Louis scooted away from me to allow mum some space.

"Baby are you okay?" Mum rushed, placing kisses all over my face.

"I'm fine mum. Stop kissing me." I pulled away from her and flapped my hands at her, causing her to laugh a bit, but she finally stopped.

"I was so worried. And the doctor's didn't even tell me when you woke up." I frowned as her eyes welled up with tears, awkwardly grabbing her hand so she would stop.

"Mum, I'm fine, we're all fine. I'm just kinda sad about our house," I looked down and played with my fingers.

"Oh, sweetie it's fine. We have insurance, and we're going to find a beautiful new house-"

Both me and Louis cut her off there, shouting protests at the thought of not being next door neighbors.

"-on our street," Mum sighed.

"But I wanna be right next to Louis' house!" I whined, feeling silghtly childish, but I didn't care.

"Yeah. My only other neighbors are these two annoying first graders that always one play football!" Louis moaned dramatically, sprawling his body across mine as mum jumped in surprise.

I tried to ignore the excitement I felt as Louis warm body layed across me, and focused on the fact that we weren't going to be neighbors anymore.

"The house across from yours if for sale though," Mum suggested, glancing at Louis.

"Really?!?!" I shook Louis with a huge smile on my face.

"Let's live there! I don't care what it looks like! Let's live there!!!!" I repeated, squirming in the hospital bed.

"I'll think about it," Mum pursed her lips, before patting my knee slightly. "Now let's get you two to Louis' house so you can shower and go to bed. It's actually," she took a second to glance at her watch before lifting her gaze back at me, "3 in the morning." I cringed, suddenly realizing that I was playing with Louis' hair. I could feel him smiling against my thigh.

"I'll check you boys out, so be in the waiting room in 10 minutes." I nodded as she got up and walked out of the room.

I focused my attention back to the boy with his head in my lap, and he seemed unbelievably tired. I tugged at the strands I was holding and ran my fingers through them, massaging his hair slightly. He was practically purring, snuggling deeper into my leg and letting out little adorable noises that made my heart flutter.

"Let's go Lou," I said softly, and he lifted his head hesitantly off my leg. I giggled at the red marks of the wrinkles in my gown against his cheek, and before I could think about it I reached out and ran my finger across them. He swatted my hand away and got up off the bed before reaching out his hand to help me. I grabbed it and climbed off the creaky bed before striding out of the room that smelled of hand sanitizer and soap.

***

"You boys have brushed your teeth right?" Jay asked. My mum was already asleep on the couch, and Jay looked close to that state. Her eyes were drooping and she kept yawning as she made sure we were ready to sleep.

"Yep," we nodded, and she waved us off before heading towards her bedroom.

"Night boys. Love you."

"Love you too!" We chimed back before the dreariness of the night's events finally took hold of me. I was almost asleep when we crawled into Louis' bed and I cuddled into his side, feeling relieved and finally comfortable as my head rested on his chest. It was nice to be able to sleep. I closed my eyes and mumbled an "I love you" to Louis before slipping into the comfort of my dreams.

***

-Ninth Grade-

"Sex. Get used to the word, because it really annoys me when people giggle during this." I sent Louis a look, biting my lip to keep from smiling. Louis was about two seats across from me, though I wanted him to switch with the girl right beside my desk.

"69," Louis mouthed, and I struggled to control my laughs as Mr. Compton stared around the room, his eyes narrowed as if daring us to giggle.

"I recommend getting married before you even think about having sex, but kids, it's your choice." His eyes landed on me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I would show you a video, but apparently we're not allowed to. So instead I will explain what happens. You will see pictures though" The whole class groaned, and I smiled as I watched Louis blush and stare at his desk.

"What sex is, is a man and woman joining together. There are many different ways." Now my cheeks were burning. But I was also quite angry.

A man and woman joining together.

As if reading my mind, Louis glanced at me and frowned, before taking both his pointer fingers and clashing them together.

Oh god Louis, I thought, before chuckling, my voice cracking a bit. Mr. Compton stopped talking and casted his eyes on me.

"Why is this funny to you?" He glared, and I cringed a bit before answering.

"I don't find it funny sir. I'm just quite offended." Louis widened his eyes but I could see him smiling.

"Why is that?" Mr. Compton placed his wrinkled hands on his hips.

"He's gay," a girl from the back of the classroom called, and I didn't know whether to be mad or not.

Mr. Compton blinked, looking at the picture on the projector. Currently there was an image of a woman and man holding hands.

"Uhm. I'm sorry. I guess, I could teach that to you, I think?" He seemed much more nervous now as our classmates smirked and chuckled at my comment. I could feel Louis' intense stare on me, and I turned to make eye contact with him. There was a different emotion in his eyes, like sadness... and lust?

Stop getting your hopes up, Harry.

Once everyone had recovered, Mr. Compton began to teach. First he gave us a long boring talk about STD's, and almost everybody in the class shuddered as he showed a picture of a man with an STD.

And then we moved on to sex.

Heterosexual sex.

He began showing many inappropriate pictures, and everyone burst into huge giggle fits, many pretending to look away but staring through their hands.

Have they never seen a penis before?

Then there were many graphic pictures if the actual process. It might as well have been a video. All the girls had their heads down, their faces flamed.

I just watched, trying to imagine myself like that with a girl.

I couldn't, really. When I thought about "making love" to someone, I could only imagine one person.

It just happened to be the boy entertaining the whole class by sticking his finger into the little hole he made with his fingers, and at the same time, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Mr. Compton looked like he could murder Louis, and Lou was completely oblivious. Just as Louis began sucking on his finger seductively, still making eye contact with me, Mr. Compton blew the whistle around his neck.

Darn gym teachers and their whistles.

Louis slipped his fingers from his mouth, licking his lips and making my lower region throb. His earlier actions were getting me uncomfortably happy.

The rest of the class was spent learning about sex sex sex and I couldn't help but continue to think about Louis.

"Now, some people in here wanted me to discuss, gay sex." Mr. Compton looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, basically one way that both boys and girls can do as well, as we talked about earlier, is oral sex. The only other way they can do it is anal sex." He shuddered and I suddenly felt like I was about to cry.

"Are you happy now?" Mr. Compton asked. I looked at Louis, then at the disgusted faces of my classmates, and I could tell Louis knew.

He knew that I was about to cry by my heavier breathing and just my face. I knew he could because his eyes were widened as he tried his best to remain eye contact with me.

"It's okay," he whispered, ignoring the frown the girl between us made.

"I'm fine." I said flatly, my hands shaking as I responded to the teacher. And I finally understood the saying "saved by the bell' when it rung and I sprinted out of the classroom. Thank goodness it was my last class. I needed to go home. I could feel Louis' footsteps behind me as I strode towards the bus.

"Harry, wait!" Louis shouted, until finally he caught up with me. He struggled to catch his breath as he clung to my arm. "Harry, you're overreacting," he huffed, and I immediately yanked my arm away from him.

Louis sighed, falling into step behind me, and I stared at my black converse.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I mean, it upset me too, but I didn't think you would get that mad about it." I turned to glare at him, and he held up his hands in surrender.

We continued to walk in silence, and I only jumped slightly when Louis reached out to hold my hand. I threaded my fingers through his gently and matched my steps with him. I had made the decision to walk home, and Louis just followed me.

It felt quite nice out, as there was a slight breeze and the air was warm. I closed my eyes for a few seconds as the wind brushed across my skin and blew my curls around my face.

"Harry," Louis whispered, and I blinked down at him.

His eyes were so soft, so lovely.

"Yeah?" I responded casually, although the intensity of his stare.

And then Louis just smiled up at me, showing me curved, pink lips and the crinkles by his eyes. I felt my breath catch when he reached his hand up and tangled his fingers through my curls, his other hand still clutching mine.

I didn't want him to stop, and I sighed in delight as Louis removed his hand from my hair and placed it on my waist so I would stop walking. I was practically purring when he wrapped his arms around my waist gently, nuzzling his nose into my neck. I had to stop myself from kissing his hair as it brushed my lips, instead I just breathed in the sweet smell of him.

And then a bus zoomed past us, causing Louis' hair to fly up with the sudden wind. I gazed after the bus and could see some of the students staring at us through the window.

"Harry," Louis repeated against my neck, and it tickled a bit.

"Mm hm?" I hummed, pulling him even tighter to me.

"It's okay," was all he said, and it was all I needed as long as it was coming out of his lips.

"I know," I murmured, and pulled back slightly to look at him.

He looked so small but so happy. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were shiny because the wind blowing against them, and his eyelashes looked so pretty. I couldn't help but rest my hand on his cheek before leaning in and placing a sweet, long kiss on his forehead. His breaths quickened a bit but then returned to slow, relaxed breaths as I pressed my lips against his skin once more.

When I pulled back, he was beaming but blushing all the same, his cheeks a perfect shade of red.

"Who needs sex?" I giggled, and Louis burst into laughter.

***

Louis and I decided to do our daily ritual of listening to music and doing our homework on my bed, and it took us both about 2 hours.

"It's 5:30," Louis groaned as he zipped up his backpack. I nodded and sighed, wrapping my earbuds around my iPod and placing it in the drawer beside my bed.

"What could we possibly do?" I shrugged at him. To be honest, I was still a bit flustered about what happened on our walk back to school.

"Let's just sit here then." Louis snuggled closer to me, brushing his hair out of his face.

I could feel my cheeks burning as my arm tingled beneath his soft touch.

"Louis do you like anybody?" I surprised myself by asking.

I could feel him tense against me, his fingertips digging into my forearms before he relaxed.

"Uhm, no," he stuttered, and I forced myself not to press further.

"I don't like anybody either," I lied, and the air between us seemed too thick.

"Oh," Louis said, but his voice sounded strained. I turned my head to look at him, but he had buried his face in the pillow.

"Louis?" I asked, hesitantly touching his hair.

He didn't respond.

"I don't like anybody," he repeated. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself.

"I think... uhm... I think I need to go to the bathroom." Louis and I rarely had awkward moments, but this time I was just upset, hurt, and confused.

And for some reason I felt alone.

I walked on the wood floor of my new bedroom (I had made my mum get me a wood floor for the new house, carpet was quite annoying) out the door. I couldn't help but look back at Louis once more, at his small little body laying on the bed, and I felt a tug at my heart.

"I don't like anybody," I heard him say to himself just as I was about to go into the bathroom. And I think that's when I lost it.

I slammed the door shut with a rushed breath and leaned against the door for a few seconds, holding back my tears. But one look in the mirror, at my dull eyes and pale face, at my eyes shining in the yellow light, caused me to burst into tears.

I think I imagined it when I heard Louis jump up off the bed at the sound of my choked sobs.

With each shake of my body, a new problem arose in my mind. But one stuck out among the rest of them.

Louis will never like me. He only thinks of me as his best friend.

"Harry?" I cringed at the sound of his melodic, light voice, though a bit muffled through the door as I sat on the tile floor.

Maybe he will forget about me and leave. Maybe he'll find some other person to hang out with, someone who can kiss him like he deserves. Someone that isn't so close to him that was so important that a relationship wouldn't be so fragile to have.

"Harry? What's wrong?" I whimpered slightly, curling into myself. The pangs in my hearts were becoming unbearable.

This wasn't just a crush.

And as Louis started to plead with me through the door, to please open it, I let my mind wander into the place I tried my best to prevent it from going.

Louis' eyes.

His blue, shining eyes. The eyes that sparkled when he laughed, the eyes that forever would remind me of the ocean. The images of his eyes in my mind, when he was smiling or when he was crying, would never leave. Maybe it was because I was always staring into them, reading every thought of his as he read mine.

His hair.

Louis and I had many debates over who had better hair. Just because my hair was curly didn't mean it was better. I loved to run my fingers through his incredibly soft fringe and listen to the little purrs that slipped through his lips. I loved seeing it drip as he came out of the shower when he slept over, brushing his eyelashes so delicately that he couldn't help but blink a bit in this perfect way.

His lips.

There was countless times that I had imagined pressing my lips against his. I knew it would be like it felt when he touched my arm, that electrifying burst of fireworks, except ten times brighter.

But I would probably never find out.

Louis finally gave up begging through the door, and I bit my lip as I heard him sliding down the wood.

"Harry, please," he whispered, almost inaubible. I blinked away the rest of my tears and stood up to look in the mirror. My eyes were rimmed with red, and my face was blotchy.

I splashed some cold water on my face and gently wiped it away with a towel, and it helped a bit, but I still looked quite hideous.

After much debate, I finally decided to let him in. I gently pushed the door open and Louis shot up off the floor. I hugged him guiltily as I realized he had been crying as well.

"What happened?" Louis said quietly, and his beautiful voice was hoarse.

"Nothing. It's.. it's nothing," I said flatly, trying to convince myself.

Whatever obsession I had with Louis.. it was nothing.

Louis pulled back instantly, and I winced when he hit his hand across my cheek.

"What was that for?" I cried, rubbing my cheek and glaring at my best friend.

"You can't just cry and say it's nothing!" he whined, resting his hands on my waist.

I couldn't help but shiver as his thumb brushed the bare part of my hip.

"I can't really tell you." I cringed at my choice of wording, and Louis stepped back like he'd been slapped.

"What?" His already red eyes brimmed with tears, and I could tell by his stance that he was mad. I gulped thickly as he met my stare with a hurt look on his face.

"I, it would ruin everything." It took most of my self-control to not punch myself in the face, because I'd said too much.

"I thought we told each other everything," Louis retorted, taking one more step back. I flinched and failed to get closer to him. Every time I would step towards him he would back away.

We continued the movement until his back hit the wall, and he put his head down and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, reaching my hand to caress his cheek, but he flinched away.

"Don't you dare try to speak to me until you're ready to tell me the truth," Louis growled, pushing me away from him and pounding down the stairs.

My legs seemed to be glued to the ground as I watched him go. I couldn't even move when mum came up the stairs and wrapped me in a hug.

***

I decided that day to lie to him. Because being away from him for more than a day was oddly suffocating, if that made any sense.

I fixed my curls in the mirror, putting on my best fake smile, before hurrying out the door. The warm weather greeted me as I took the first step across the street to Louis' house.

But then I was crying, and I stumbled over almost everything until I reached the door of Louis' house.

Before I could even knock, the door swung open and I met a hysterical Louis. His eyes were glazed over and he was practically shaking.

"What do you want?" He sniffled, staring at the ground.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth," I mumbled, feeling tears of guilt burn in my throat painfully.

"Okay. Let's hear it," Louis sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nick kissed me." I was quite surprised of the lie I came up with. My words were jumbled together but I knew Louis could understand me because anger clouded his features. His eyes flickered over my face as if he was checking to see if I was lying.

"W-was he your first kiss then?" Louis stuttered, crying harder. I nodded, the guilt felt like a huge rock in my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Did you like it?" He asked quietly, and I shook my head.

And then he reached for me, and I gratefully wrapped my arms around him.

Not touching him this whole time was too painful.

I didn't know when he would find out I was lying, but I hoped it wasn't soon.

And then Louis body started shaking with sobs, and I could feel my heart shattering. But deep down in my mind, I felt something.

He was so upset about Nick supposedly being my first kiss.

Maybe he wanted me to be his first kiss?

***

Louis decided that we have the sleepover we were about to have at my house at his instead, and I was perfectly fine with that. The only reason we did it at mine was because I didn't have any siblings there that would bother us.

It was already 7:00, so we couldn't very well go anywhere. I was still buzzing over the fact that Louis was sad about my lie involving kissing Nick. So I couldn't help but smile as we strolled the cool air of Louis' house.

Currently, Jay was out with all the kids besides Louis, which I was extremely relieved about.

"Let's watch a movie," Louis suggested, wrapping both his arms around my waist before quickly releasing.

"Okay." Although I had just gotten a glimpse of hope earlier, I was extremely tired. I let out a yawn, making Louis yawn as well.

"What do you wanna watch?" Louis asked as he knelt down in front of the drawer full of movies. I felt my cheeks go red as I debated whether to be truthful and tell him romance, or lie and say an action movie.

"A romance movie," stumbled out my lips before I could think any longer.

I was expecting Louis to smirk and tease me, but instead he grinned and said, "Great choice."

I couldn't help but smile proudly, because I loved getting Louis' approval.

We rummaged through a big pile of romance movies that Jay had collected over the years, until we came across one we both agreed with.

The Vow.

Louis smiled sheepishly at me as he placed it in the CD player, because, hey, we were both 15 year olds about to watch some cheesy romance movie.

I smiled widely as Louis shut off all the lights and leaped onto the couch. The only light we could see was the brightness of the TV.

We started off sitting a few inches apart, which made me quite frustrated. I could practically feel the emptiness and coldness of the places he wasn't touching.

As if reading my mind, Louis crawled closer to me and laid his legs across mine before snuggling his face into my chest. I tried to calm my racing heart, because in this position he could definitely feel it.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around Louis, reaching my hand out to intertwine our fingers just as the beginning music sounded through the speakers.

At that moment everything, almost everything felt perfect. Louis was with me and there was this pretty music playing and I could smell his sweet smell. I was grinning foolishly until the actual movie started.

It was a kissing scene. The couple was stopped in a parking lot and they started giggling and being all cute, and I just wanted it so bad.

I wanted me and Louis to have mutual feelings where we kissed and maybe later on even made love.

A lot later on.

I was suddenly very aware of Louis presence on top of me, his legs currently squeezed between mine.

I tried my best to focus on the movie, but just listening to Louis' soft breathing as he occasionally snuggled impossibly closer to me, made me feel fondness I didn't think was there.

Despite my mind's protests, I leaned my head down a bit so my curls were brushing Louis small little nose and kissed his head softly, and saw him smiling.

His smile was so freaking beautiful.

"Harry your hair is tickling me," Louis giggled quietly as his eyes continued to stay fixed on the screen. I watched as the woman started shaping sculptures and then her husband came in and started tickling her.

"I don't care, you know you like it," I whispered teasingly. The darkness of the room and the intensity of the scene in front of me made me feel the need to be quiet.

"Yes, I do like your hair Harold. But I do not like the fact that my nose is itching and my arms are both currently occupied, therefore I can not itch it." I smiled fondly at him and slightly moved my head, watching as he scrunched up his nose adorably. He frowned, and despite my whimpers, released my hand before reaching up blindly and slapping my cheek.

But the thing that made me blush was how he removed his hand.

He lazily ran his fingertips down my cheek and over my lips, sending tingles through my skin.

"You're stupid," I giggled, as he continued to run his hand over my face.

He didn't laugh back; he sounded quite serious when he responded.

"You're skin is so soft. So are your lips." I gulped thickly, grabbing his wrist and sliding my fingers up to intertwine them with his.

He placed both of our hands on his lap. It was then I decided to pay more attention to the movie.

There had already been a car crash, and the man was trying to speak to her in the hospital.

She didn't know who she was.

And then the man was crying and I embarrassingly felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Louis reached his hand up to my face again and I groaned.

"No Louis, not this again!" I cried, grinning because secretly I loved it.

"S'not that, I'm checking something," he muttered, turning over so he was facing me and running his thumb under my eyes.

"You're crying," he stated. I frowned as his lips were inching their way into a smile.

"It's sad!" I whined, forcing myself not to sniffle.

"No, no it's okay. I'm just smiling because me too," Louis giggled, placing my hand on his cheek and I felt the warm wetness on my skin.

"We're both foolish babies," I chucked, now freely wiping under my eyes.

"That you are right Harold," Louis muttered before resuming his earlier position on top of me.

Somewhere in the movie, maybe it was because Louis was cozier and softer than a blanket, or because the events of the day were finally taking their toll on me, I fell asleep.

***  
When I awoke the next morning, my whole body from waist down was tingling, one, because it fell asleep, and two, because Louis had somehow gotten both of our pants off so we were only wearing our boxers, and he was still on top of me.

I felt my cheeks flush, and I sheepishly shook my best friend awake.

"W-where am I?" Louis yawned, squinting his eyes adorably.

"On your couch," I giggled, watching as realization washed over his features.

"Well why are you just sitting here? I'm hungry! Get me food!" Louis declared.

I smiled and gently lifted Louis off of me before reaching down for my jeans.

"Why'd you take my pants off?" I questioned, but Louis just shrugged and put his on as well.

"Pants are uncomfortable," he finally responded. I nodded in agreement and followed him into his kitchen.

Red dusted both of our cheeks as we saw Jay making bacon and eggs while sending us these knowing smiles.

"What?" Louis finally asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged innocently, cracking another egg onto the pan.

***

-Tenth Grade-

Sophomore year seemed to be going by utterly slow. The same as all the other years. I would go to school every day, Louis would go to my house after school and sleepover, and we would act like the best friends we've always been.

I was happy, but there was something inside me wanting more. I had a tiny feeling it was my heart, begging me to finally just tell him.Tell him that every night in bed, when he was wrapped in my arms, I resisted the urge to kiss him and love him and tell him that he was mine and nobody else's.

I knew I was old enough to understand what love was. It wasn't just a crush when it had been going on for 3 years, probably even longer.

"Louis?" I asked, as we sat on my bed doing our homework silently. He was quite absorbed in his math homework; his face was twisted in deep concentration.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, not looking up from his paper. I watched his fingers squeeze his pencil tightly as it broke, the lead rolling off the paper. He sighed quietly and reached into his backpack for another pencil, but I grabbed his arm. Louis had seemed depressed lately. He was always sighing and frowning and giving me this painful look that broke my heart to see.

So as he first looked at my hand on his arm, then showed me his ocean blue eyes that I loved so much, I knew what I had to do. I leaned over the layers of books and papers and smiled slightly before pressing my lips against his.

I was a bit shocked at the fact that I was actually doing this, I was kissing Louis.

And he was kissing me back.

"Harry," Louis sighed into my lips, and I shivered. His lips were warm and soft and so perfect. I reached my hand up to cup his cheek, shoving the books off of his lap and pulling him so he was leaning against the headboard of my bed. And sure, the kiss was a bit sloppy, but neither of us had kissed anyone before. I wrapped my arms around Louis' waist and then my legs, and I still wasn't close enough.

I finally pulled back, breathless. My hands were shaking and I couldn't help but let a foolish smile cross my face.

"What was that for?" Louis breathed, and his ocean eyes were sparkling like they used to when were young, and they were slightly hooded as he stared at me.

"I've been waiting so long to do that," I whispered, lightly running my fingers over my tingling lips.

I had just kissed my best friend. The boy who knew everything about me, the boy who I'd known since kindergarten.

I grinned as he smiled sheepishly, his cheeks flushed as he avoided my eyes.

"Hey, look at me," I giggled, gently turning his chin towards me.

His eyes flickered back and forth between me and the wall behind me, causing me to chuckle a bit. I was suddenly much more confident and happy and free. I felt a bubble of laugher erupt from my throat and I held Louis tighter to me.

Was I an idiot for laughing in the middle of such an important moment?

Yes.

"Harry," Louis choked, hitting my cheek gently as I clung him so tight to me that I knew I was cutting off his airways.

"What?" I buried my face in his neck, smiling and unable to stop giggling. I just loved the feeling of his soft skin and warmth against me.

"Can you," he stuttered, seeming a bit nervous. I pulled back and pressed my forehead against his, unable to form coherent words. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would break and I didn't care because Louis kissed me back.

"Can I what?" I finally whispered, shivering at his warm breath on my lips.

He just smiled a bit before gently tangling his fingers in my hair and kissing me once and giggling before kissing me again, in this urgent way that made every single thing in my body burn with heat.

Neither of us were experienced, so I just experimented and hesitantly swiped my tongue across Louis bottom lip. I must've done something right because Louis let out a small whimper of pleasure.

I gasped in surprise when I suddenly tasted salt on my tongue.

"Wha-" I flinched, pulling back and lettting my eyes linger upon the beautiful boy sitting under me. He was crying, his eyes open and shining and a smile still lingering on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry Harry... I'm just so happy," Louis breathed, rubbing under his eyes and chuckling.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I've liked you since 6th grade Harry, and then you just kissed me, like-"

My eyes widened and Louis fell silent.

"What?" He sniffed.

"We've wasted so much time, Louis," I frowned.

"Well," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around my neck, "let's not waste anymore." I blushed, tightening my grip on Louis' hips and laying my forehead on his.

I felt another round of fireworks ignite in my stomach as my best friend kissed me again, moving his lips against mine as he unwrapped his arms from my neck and moved them to my hair.

He tasted like mint gum and I was grateful that he had given me a piece earlier.

And then Louis was running his tongue across my lips and I moaned as I opened my mouth. I probably should've felt more embarrassed than I was, but we'd had more awkward moments.

I whimpered as he swiped his tongue across the roof of my mouth, now fully wrapping arms around Louis' curvy waist.

A wave of emotion suddenly hit me as Louis pulled me even closer, because I loved him so freaking much.

"I love you so much," I groaned, and Louis froze. Because even though we always said it, this time was different.

"I love you," he finally mumbled against my lips and then we both started smiling causing our teeth to clash together. We both burst into laughter and pulled away, rubbing our mouths and snorting with giggles.

"Stop smiling you fool," Louis gasped, clutching his tummy that I always loved to poke when we were little.

"Just kiss me you fool," I smirked back, finally catching my breath.

This time our kiss was different. It was rushed and was constantly interrupted by fits of snickers and giggles, and I couldn't help but think how cute Louis was.

This moment was so perfect and I never wanted it to end.

"We need to finish our homework," Louis finally said, and I pouted as he gently moved me off of him so instead I was sitting beside him.

Every time his shoulder brushed mine it would burn my skin and cause me to hide my face and smile.

"I don't wanna do homework," I whined, looking at the math problems in my notebook.

"You're almost done. Just finish it," Louis sighed, but he was smiling.

I continued to pout until Louis splayed his legs across me and sweetly pecked my lips before resuming his homework. I grumbled as I worked out the last of my worksheets and homework, then sighed in relief as I stuffed everything in my backpack.

I stared at Louis fondly as he bit his lip in concentration, his eyebrows furrowed and his pencil frozen on the paper. He was oblivious until I reached out and ran my fingers through his fringe, causing him to smile.

"Done!" He finally exclaimed, putting his books away and heaving his bag onto the ground with a huff.

"Now you have to kiss me again," I muttered, leaning towards Louis to kiss him but right when my lips brushed his I heard my door open.

"Boys, dinners re-" Mum began, freezing in the doorway and widening her eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?" She finally grinned, causing my cheeks to flush red.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled, slamming back onto the pillow with an annoyed sigh.

"It is!" Mum gasped, scurrying towards my bed despite my groan. Louis just cuddled closer to me, reaching for my hand and I grabbed it tightly.

"We'll come down for dinner, please leave," I whined, but mum just came closer. I felt my heart flutter when Louis buried his face into my shoulder, his face flamed.

"Have you kissed already?" She breathed, placing her hand on my cheek. I used my free hand to slap it away while my other hand was still holding Louis'.

"You're blushing. I'll take that as a yes."

"Mum!" I groaned, hiding my face in Louis' hair.

"You know Jay and I have been waiting for this to happen since you two were in primary school!" she squealed, and I wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

"What's for dinner?" Louis' muffled voice finally came, sending vibrations through my body and causing me to shudder slightly.

"Oh, uhm, spaghetti honey," she answered him, and I glared at her until she stood up from off my bed.

"We'll be down soon." I sighed as she pecked my forehead and left the room.

"She's a cockblock," I mumbled, sticking my bottom lip out. Louis burst into giggles and lifted his head from my shoulder, hitting me lightly.

"She's your mum Harreh!" Louis chuckled, and I just casted my eyes to the ground.

"Hey, we have later, ya know?" He kissed the pout off my face, patting my cheeks and leaping off the bed.

"Now let's go have some spaghetti." I snickered and hid my face in the pillow for a few seconds as Louis wiggled his eyebrows at me and outstretched his short little arms.

"Louis, you're an idiot," I teased, taking his small hand and climbing off the bed.

"I know, that's why you love me," he shot back, nuzzling his nose in my neck and kissing it. He pulled back and held my hand as we bounded down the stairs.

***

-Eleventh Grade-

I didn't really know what exactly me and Louis were. We said we were best friends that happened to like kissing each other.

Neither of us minded, in fact I found it quite fun. But the thought of asking him to be my boyfriend had crossed my mind many times.

I gave Louis a quick hug before heading to 7th period, my last class of the day. It happened to be a study hall, which I was extremely grateful for.

"Hey Harry." I froze at the familiar voice that I hadn't heard since the seventh grade, when he was screaming at me for breaking up with him.

"Uhm.. hi Nick," I stuttered, slowly turning around to face him. He motioned his head to an empty pair of two desks, and I reluctantly sat down beside him.

"So how are you Harry?" Nick smiled, getting his homework out and placing it on the desk.

"Fine." I cleared my throat. "Ehm, not to sound rude, but why are you talking to me?" Nick flinched a bit, blinking, but there was still a small smile on his lips.

"That did sound a bit rude," he mumbled, and I surprised myself by laughing.

"Sorry," I grinned, before turning serious again. "But, really, why?"

"I was gonna ask you something, but if you want-" Nick began, gathering up his stuff as he proceeded to stand up.

"Wait!' Shut up Harry.

"What were you gonna, ehm, ask me?" I coughed. Nick raised his eyebrow and plopped back on the chair.

"Well, I'm having a party at my house tonight. You wanna come? Niall and Zayn will be there," he added, and I furrowed my brows.

"Who are Niall and Zayn?"

Nick sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. I watched him as he tapped a few things before holding the screen in front of me. It was a picture. Nick was in the middle, and next to him was a blonde boy and a tan boy with dark hair.

"Oh, I recognize them!" I cried, receiving annoyed looks from my classmates.

"Yeah.." Nick rolled his eyes, reminding me of his rude behavior I used to despise him for. "I'm surprised you don't talk to them."

I shrugged, before mumbling pathetically, "I mostly only talk to Liam and Louis." Nicks eyes widened.

"Wow. You guys have been friends forever." I nodded, staring at my hands splayed flat on the desk.

"So, do you wanna go or not?"  
"Huh?"

"The party!" Nick huffed, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." I shyly stared at my desk until Nick started to leave.

"Cool, see ya there, I guess." I finally looked up as Nick moved to another desk on the other side of the room.

***

"Don't wander away from me, always be holding your drink, don't have sex, and you must kiss me at least once." I turned and placed a sloppy kiss on Louis lips, and he giggled.

"Not now, silly, at the party." I nodded, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

I had made the hasty decision to take Louis to the party with me, whether Nick invited him or not. Because not having any of my friends there would be terribly boring.

Nick was only a block away from Louis and I, so we decided to walk. I was wearing a rolling stones T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and boots. Louis, on the other hand, had on a Vans shirt, black skinny jeans, and his black vans that I loved him in. I also loved the fact that his legs were so much shorter than mine, and so were his arms.

"We're here!" Louis exclaimed, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled at him, about to reach for his hand when Nick burst through the front door and yelled, "Harry, you came!"

Louis flinched and put on a fake smile, wringing his hands together as he looked everywhere but Nick and I.

"Oh. You brought Louis," Nick frowned as he finally reached us.

"Yeah," I mumbled, staring at my best friend and willing for him to be polite and say something.

"Well, I'll meet you inside then," Nick blinked before sprinting back to his house.

"Louis, what was that?" I sighed, placing both my hands on his shoulders and turning him to face me.

"I don't like Nick. But he obviously likes you!" Louis whined, crossing his arms and stomping his foot a bit.

"Hey," I giggled, "calm down."

"Let's just go the party, yeah?" Louis smiled slightly, motioning for me to follow him.

When we finally arrived inside, I flinched at the loud booming music and Louis widened his eyes as a random girl came up to me and placed her hands on my waist, opening her mouth to say something. Before I could remove them and she could speak, Louis slapped her wrists and glared at her.

"Don't touch him, you're filthy." She scoffed, and I rolled my eyes as she walked off and did the same to another boy.

"Harry, come to the basement," Nick suddenly appeared in front of me, and I felt awfully flustered.

"Yeah, ehm, okay." I lightly placed my hand on Louis' waist as we followed Nick into the basement, which actually was a lot less crowded then upstairs.

"I can breathe," Louis groaned, taking in deep breaths of air. I laughed and looked questioningly at Nick as he sat down in a growing circle of teenagers.

"We gonna play some games,' he explained, and I hesitantly sat criss cross in the circle. Louis sat down next to me, and I grinned as he nonchalantly rested his knee against mine.

"Okay, everybody...guys stop talking." Me and Louis looked at each other and smirked as people continued to keep talking.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Everyone jumped, and then one boy burst into laughter. I looked to see who it was, and was surprised to see it was Niall. Zayn happened to be sitting next to him, and I gave them a hesitant wave. Niall waved back eagerly, and Zayn just sent me a confused look.

"What are we gonna play?" A girl asked, and I watched as one of the guys shut the door behind us and locked it, surrounding us in silence.

"I dunno. What do you wanna play?" I tried to hide my face as Nick looked around the circle, until his eyes landed on Zayn.

"Zayn?"

"How about Truth or Dare?" Some girls groaned and said it was childish, but I could feel myself bouncing in excitement. Nick frowned as many people in the circle got up to leave, leaving just me, Nick, Niall, Zayn, Louis, and a few other kids I didn't know the name of.

"Ahh, a classic," Nick grinned. "And since you picked the game, you go first. Pick anybody." Zayn looked around until his eyes landed on me.

"You. What's your name?"

"Harry," Louis told him, and I nodded.

"Truth or dare?" I sent Louis a look before answering, "Truth."

"Has anyone seen you completely naked? If yes, who?" Zayn raised his eyebrows and smiled, and I cringed.

"Yes, and, uhm, Louis." I motioned my head to the blushing boy sitting next to me, causing everyone to laugh.

"You guys got something goin' on?" A red headed guy asked, and I chose to ignore the question.

"Uhm, Niall, truth or dare?" I asked, watching as the blonde boy beamed at me.

"Dare," he smirked, nudging Zayn's shoulder and laughing. Before I could open my mouth, I heard someone stumbling down the stairs and grinned when I realized it was Liam.

"C'mon, whoever you are! Join the circle!" Nick called, and Liam squeezed between me and another girl next to me.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"Zayn invited me," he whispered back, and I nodded.

"Hey, you still need to give me a dare!" Niall whined, waving his hand around.

"Sorry. Uhm. I dare you too...jump in the pool naked," I smirked, remembering the pool I saw through a sliding door in Nick's house.

"Sure," Niall shrugged, but I continued.

"With everyone here and at the pool watching." Niall groaned, grumbling as he stood up and Nick led us to the pool outside. I looked at Louis instead of Niall as he stripped out of his clothes.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I whispered, just as a splash sounded.

"I don't belong here," he muttered, slightly muffled because the laughs and cheers surrounding us.

"You can fit in anywhere. Just try to have fun." I put my hand on his cheek and was just about to kiss him when I felt wet hands on me.

"AH!" I screamed, watching as Louis lips turned into a breathtaking smile as he watched me squeal.

"That's what you get for that dare," Niall's Irish accent boomed in my ear, and I cringed. And then I was being wrapped in a soaking wet hug, realizing with horror that Niall was still completely naked. Then I felt hands pulling me back away from the wet boy, and I beamed when Louis stepped in front of me.

"I don't like this," Louis growled when everybody had went back inside.

***

"I dare you to put an ice cube down your shirt and dance until it falls out or it melts," Niall giggled to Cassidy, one of the 5 girls in the circle. She sighed and got up to get the ice cube while the rest of us continued talking.

"These dares are childish," Nick stated, watching as Cassidy came back with the ice cube and proceeded to put it down her shirt. I couldn't help but laugh as she wiggled around and squealed, almost in tears until it fully melted. I laughed even harder as I looked at Niall, who was rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, everyone, calm down." I jumped at Louis' voice in my ear, and everyone looked at him.

"Why haven't you been talking?" Liam piped up, looking around me so he could see the blushing boy next to me.

"These dares are boring," he shrugged, and I smiled at him fondly.

"Louis, truth or dare?" Nick challenged, and Louis immediately said dare.

"I dare you to put a blindfold on and try to guess the person you're slow dancing with." Louis' eyes only widened slightly as Zayn took the headband off Cassidy's head and wrapped it around Louis' head so he couldn't see. Then he helped him stand up a few steps from the groups.

I felt my heart race as Nick motioned for me to go up there and dance with him. My cheeks were burning when all the eyes landed on me as I stood up and strode towards Louis.

Right when I placed my hands on Louis' waist, he whispered softly, "Harry," and I held in a gasp.

I was about to pull back when he draped his arms around my neck and pulled me tight to him.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know."

"How did you know?" I hissed, watching as the others watched us expectantly.

"Your hands, your smell, the way it sounds when you walk." I rolled my eyes. He knew me too well.

We stayed there dancing as the circle snorted with laughter, and I hesitantly rested my forehead on Louis' shoulder. I was surprised when all the girls cooed and awed.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed loudly as he ripped off the headband.

"How did you know?" I gasped dramatically, pretending he just realized it.

"It was hard, but I think the curls gave it away," Louis winked, and I about melted.

When we sat back down, Louis looked to be in a much better mood, a beaming smile on his face.

"Zayn, truth or dare!" He said loudly, and I nudged my knee into his fondly.

"Dare!" Zayn shouted back, a high pitched laugh coming out of his mouth that made me giggle.

"I dare you to pick anybody in this room and play seven minutes in heaven with them."

Zayn looked around the circle, making eye contact with everyone, until his eyes landed on my best friend.

"You." Louis sent me a worried glance, and I held in a pout as Zayn dragged him into the bathroom that was in Nick's basement.

The cat-calls and whoops that sounded when they shut the door made the burn in my heart much hotter. I felt my insides turn as I stared at the door, praying for it to open soon. Then there was a slam against the door, and I got the overwhelming feeling of jealousy.

"What do you think they're doing?" I choked, squirming on the floor and trying to act nonchalant.

"They're probably making out," Perrie commented, and I thought I would blow up into a million of angry pieces right then.

"That would be so hot," Nick grinned, and everybody looked at him weirdly. Except me. I was tempted to rip out his insides and feed them to the crows.

There was a moan inside the room and I just about lost it, instead letting out a squeak so nobody would assume anything.

"Okay okay times up!" I cried, just as a few tears had sprung to my eyes. The door opened slowly, and I felt my heart break as Zayn walked out wiping his lips.

"That was fun," Zayn smirked, licking his lips once more and making me cringe as I stared at the door Zayn had closed behind him.

"Where's Louis?" I asked, causing Zayn to chuckle.

"He had to take care of a little.. problem. Let's just say he had a bit too much fun." The words felt like a weight on my chest and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"I need to leave," I choked, trying to keep image of Louis and Zayn togehter out of my head. My cheeks were burning as I stumbled out of the room, slamming open the door and entering a room covered in sweaty people with the smell of alcohol on their breath. The girl who approached me earlier caught my eye, and I strided up to her.

"Hey, you're back. Where's your little boyfriend?" Her words were slurred and I cringed in disgust as she started to grind against me. But instead of walking away, I grabbed the nearest red cup off the cabinet beside me and chugged it down.

"Eager, huh?" She giggled, clinging to my arm.

"Just upset," I whispered, drinking even more as my head started buzzing. Her hands weren't even near as delicate as Louis' as she rubbed them all over me, but my body felt numb and I decided to just let it go.

"C'mon." I jumped as the girl's voice was suddenly in my ear. I tripped on my feet as she dragged me towards a door near us, the whole time mumbling dirty words that I was too drunk to comprehend.

***

Louis' POV

My eyes were burning, blurred by tears filled with disgust and guilt. I placed my hand between my legs because I felt dirty.

Zayn had come in there and started putting his hand down my pants, and despite my protests, kept rubbing me, and making moaning noises as I whimpered against his other hand which was making me keep quiet.

"Let's make them thing we did things," he had smirked, slamming me against the door as I fell to the ground in defeat as he continued to rub my cock, which wasn't even hard.

And when he had left, I didn't have the energy to even get up and explain to Harry. I just wanted to sit in the bathroom and cry, as if the tears would wash away what had just happened.

I could hear laughter from outside the door, and I listened closely for the sound of Harry's. I couldn't hear him, and that worried me. I forced my legs to stand up and I hesitantly opened the bathroom door, blushing as all eyes fell on me.

"Why are you crying Louis?" Nick asked, but he didn't seem worried, just curious.

"Because he had to finish it himself," Zayn chuckled, and Nick let out a bark of laughter.

"Shut up Zayn!" I shouted, causing everyone to jump. "Just shut up!"

I stalked up to Liam, the whole time glaring at Zayn, before leaning down and whispering to him, "Where's Harry?"

He shrugged apologetically before whispering back, "He left a few minutes ago. I don't know where he went. He was kinda upset."

I froze. That couldn't be good. Harry did stupid things when he was upset. He had a habit of running off, but usually I was there to follow him and comfort him.

"I need to find him," I said to myself, ignoring the confused stares I was receiving as I sprinted up the basement stares and into the sticky air of the party.

"Harry!" I shouted, but the music was so loud nobody could hear me. I navigated through the crowds of drunk and excited people, brushing off the girls hands who touched me.

There was no tall, curly headed boy with big hands, only swarms of high schoolers that smelled awful. So I decided to check all the doors, grimacing and covering my eyes when I came across a couple currently hooking up on someone's bed.

What I didn't expect was to be breaking into tears when I opened the door next to the living room.

I slammed the door open, my breathing uneven from running around. But then I gasped, my throat choked up as I stared at the scene in front of me.

Harry's pants were pulled down to his ankles, and he was sitting on a chair as the same skanky girl from earlier was on her knees in front of him, kneading his cock and just about to wrap her lips around it.

"Don't touch him," I growled, tears streaming down my face. She just looked at me, half aware of her surroundings. Her glossy eyes and confused appearance gave away the fact that she was drunk; same with my best friend.

I forcefully removed her hand off of him, causing him to moan and look at me.

"Louis!" He cried, making grabby hands at me.

"Harry," I sighed, my mind to isolated to think a single thought.

"I love you." I paused from pulling up his tight skinny jeans, praying for my heart to stop breaking and stick together just so I could stay strong enough to finish this.

I had just walked in on my gay best friend about to get a bl*w j*b.

The girl was now currently weakly slapping at my wrists as I zipped up his zipper and snapped the button before straightening his shirt over his tan waist.

"Let's go, Harry," I choked, embarrassed at my failure of trying to keep myself together.

He went pliant in my arms as I lifted him up so his legs were dangling over my forearms and his head was rested against my chest.

"I love you, but you love Zayn," Harry slurred, and my stomach churned.

"No. I only love you, not Zayn," I said frantically, slamming the door behind me and leaving the girl with it. Surprisingly, everybody moved out of my way as I navigated as best as I could out of the part with a drunk Harry laying in my arms. I was receiving no help from the boy, who was also much taller than me.

"Louis, you have to say you're sorry. You lied. You said, you said, you said..." he trailed off, as if forgetting what he was going to say. I looked down at the curly boy, and realized that he had fallen asleep. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes were closed, and if it weren't for the situation I would say he looked adorable.

But I was so, so mad at him.

If he would've waited for me to explain, instead of believing a boy who he had just met, this wouldn't of happened. It was his fault. He ran off and drank too much and ended up in a bedroom with some random girl who only wanted to give him a bl*ow j*b and probably get sex in return.

Harry was a virgin, and he was staying that way as long as I was involved.

Well, not with his lips. He had kissed me, and Nick.

And even though that was over a year ago, it only made my anger for Harry increase. I may love him so much it hurt, but that didn't mean I didn't hate him right now.

"Why did Nick have to invite you to this stupid party?" I sighed, adjusting Harry in my arms as I neared his house. We were planning on going to the party and then walking home together, neither of us mad or upset.

I groaned as I struggled to open his front door, almost tripping over an object. His house was dark, but it made sense since it was 12:30.

I could hear the booming music of the house down the block, and I felt like my ears could handle no more. My headache was increasing with each painful step I took as my muscles strained under the dead weight of him.

I was about to fall over when I finally got up the stairs and rolled Harry out of my arms and onto his bed with a heaving sigh.

The impact caused Harry's eyes to snap open, but they were still bloodshot in this awful way.

"W-what?" He whimpered, looking around until his eyes landed on me. My heart beat faster at the dull green that I could stare into for hours.

"I'm right here," I whispered, sitting down on his bed. He nodded, biting his lip and furrowing his brows.

"Louis," he whined again, tugging on my arm. The part of me that had been best friends with him for years wanted to hold him and kiss him like I always did when he was upset, sleeping with him and being there for him when he woke up.

But what he did was wrong.

And it hurt.

So instead, I touched his hair gently and let out a sob as I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me, trying to block out the sounds of Harry crying, instead overlapping it with my own. I didn't care that Anne could probably hear me. I pounded down the stairs as fast as my legs would take me and slammed the door open before closing it tightly behind me, the fresh air even more suffocating. I slid down the door and buried my face in my hands, already regretting my decision of leaving him there alone.

I could just imagine him, needing somebody to comfort him because he got hurt too. But my mind was too clouded with anger and hurt and confusion and hate and so much freaking love that I didn't now what to do.

My legs carried there way across the street to my house, and I forced myself to go into my bedroom and lie down. The room was too quiet and lonely, but it was too late now. I fell onto the bed and buried my face in the pillow, screaming loudly, because I needed to let it out. The music added to the stress, and I just wanted to sleep.

So I did.

***  
"How ya feelin' mate?" Niall winced as I rubbed my forehead, regretting drinking after the massive hangover I was experiencing.

"I'm not your 'mate'," I glared at the blonde boy walking beside me.

"Why is that?"

I turned my head to look at him, and he looked genuinely curious and hurt. Remembering the cheering that went on during Zayn and Louis' little moment caused the guilt to fade away just as quickly as it came.

"Because what happened last night wasn't fun and you didn't bother to help me. The only person who cared about me enough to take me home was Louis."

His name caused my heart to race and my stomach to churn because I currently didn't know where we stood. I hadn't seen him since last night, and he wasn't on the bus. So I was waiting to see him in class and talk about what happened.

All I could remember was being incredibly hurt, but past that was just a blur.

"Harry?" I whipped around, careful to avoid hitting Niall. My breath hitched as I came face to face with the ocean eyed boy I loved.

"Louis," I breathed, before backing up a bit. "Louis," I repeated, my voice flat as I suddenly remembered how him and Zayn "did things" in the bathroom at the party.

His eyes were bloodshot and red, not moving as kids in the hallway brushed past us.

"Harry, we need to talk." Louis grabbed my hand and glared at Niall, who took the signal and scurried away.

"I don't wanna talk to you," I frowned, yanking my hand away from his. His face dropped and he clutched his hand to his tummy.

"Oh," he said, looking at me through his thick lashes that still made my heart flutter. I felt part of my defenses fall when he opened up his arms with a wobbly lip.

"Please?" Was all he needed to whisper for me to return his hug, burying my face in his neck and feeling a few tears slip down my cheeks.

We couldn't do this. If being in a relationship with Louis meant tears and fights and hurting so bad that I even resorted to drinking...

I didn't want it.

"Louis, actually, I might need to tell you something," I mumbled into his shoulder, and he pulled back slowly.

"Yeah?" he gave me a weak smile, and I was forever grateful for the fact that my best friend always tried to cheer me up.

"I think we need to stay best friends. It was better that way." I think.

"W-what?" Louis' voice was shaky and he took a step back, blinking rapidly and I couldn't help but notice the shining wetness in his eyes.

"We shouldn't be together, Louis, I'm-"

"Okay. It's fine. We're just best friends!" Louis interrupted, holding up his trembling hands in surrender, and my heart broke.

I was about to respond when he stalked off, leaving me standing there in the empty hallway as my stomach churned with regret.

***

"Where's Louis?" Liam asked while chewing on his french fry. I shrugged, not looking up from my food. Just the mention of his name caused a flood of emotions to wash over me, and it took all of my self control not to burst into tears. I couldn't eat because the knot in my chest and the lump in my throat.

"Well, that means I can actually talk to you," he mumbled, before speaking again. "How's life Harry?"

"Awful!"I blurted, ignoring the curious glances from my classmates sitting on tables near mine. All I could think about was the thought I was trying to block from occuring in my mind.It was just simply Louis.

"Harry, Harry what's wrong?" Liam asked as I broke down into a hysterical fit of tears.

"It's just.. I just...Everything!' I sobbed, shoving my tray out of the way and burying my face in my arms.

"Hey, hey Harry, c'mere." I cried harder when I felt Liam's arms wrap around me as he tugged me away from the lunchroom filled with watchful stares and into the bathroom.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Liam asked softly, draping his arm around my shoulder as I continued to cry. I thought I heard a noise in the background, but it was probably my spinning mind.

"I-I.. Louis and me broke up!" Liam opened his mouth to say something, but I continued. "Well, we weren't even together but we kinda were but I don't know! Like we kissed and stuff but I never asked him out! But it's pointless now because I told him we should just be friends but I already miss him and this relationship thing has already ruined us! I knew it would!" Liam gaped as I continued to ramble on, letting all my feelings out to the only friend I currently had.

"Shh, Harry, Harry I get it, just, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine," Liam muttered as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Louis isn't going to speak to me ever again," I sniffled, ignoring the awful burn in my eyes.

"Yes, he is. You guys have been friends forever, trust me. Nothing, not even this, can break you two apart," Liam soothed, and somehow the sound of his voice made me calm down a bit. For some reason, I was still crying but everything around me was numb.

"Thanks Liam. I love you," I choked, embarrassed by the childish way I was acting.

"I'm so immature," I smiled weakly and untangled myself from Liam.

"No, you're not. It's okay to cry, Harry, you know that right?" He looked me in the eye and I immediately casted my stare to the cold bathroom tiles beneath me.

Truth was, everytime I cried I wasn't going to be truly okay until Louis was there to comfort me like he did in first grade, and all the other times where I ran out and he was there.

He was always there.

Until now. He had ditched Liam and I at lunch, even though he knew I was about to burst into tears at any moment.

You're the one who said you couldn't be together, my mind nagged me, and I felt guilt tug at my heart for the millionth time.

"I know. It's okay to cry. I know," I lied, and Liam looked at me skeptically.

"Why are you mad at Louis, anyway?" He immediately rushed, "Never mind, never mind," When I let out a little whimper.

"Too early?" He asked quietly, and I nodded.

***

"Where were you during lunch?" I asked Louis as we walked home.

We had been following our regular routine of going to class together and now going home together, but that didn't mean we were speaking.

Actually, this was the first time I had said a word to him, and he casted surprised eyes at me.

"I, I was in the bathroom. I didn't really feel like, uh, talking," he stuttered out, and I immediately froze.

"You were in the bathroom?" I squeaked, my heart racing and my mind saying nonononononono.

"Uhm, yeah," Louis stepped closer to me, but I couldn't move.

"Did you, uh, hear me and Liam?" I asked hesitantly, my hands sweating.

"Yeah.." He replied, and I lost my balance and almost fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Louis cried, immediately wrapping his arms around my waist and steadying me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?" I shouted, pushing his arms away from me.

"Harry, how do you think I feel? One minute you love me, and then you're pushing me away! Do you expect me to turn down the opportunity of listening to you tell your feelings to Liam?! How do you think it feels for the boy who told you everything to shut you out!"

"You kissed Zayn! You let him feel you and touch you!" I burst into tears as I remembered how horrible it was to hear those words come out of Zayn's mouth.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Louis whispered, shaking his head, and I watched as his hair brushed his eyelashes just slightly.

"I don't know!" I choked, crossing my arms and plopping on my bum. The concrete of the sidewalk was a bit painful but I didn't even care.

"I would only kiss you," he said, and I felt suffocated.

"Stop." I help up my hand and curled into a ball, burying my head in my knees.

"You kissed Nick," Louis' voice was suddenly beside me as he sat next to me.

"No, I didn't!"

"What? You said-"

"I lied! I said that because I didn't want you to know I had a crush on you!"

Louis fell silent, and all you could hear was my little whimpers as I cried.

"This is so messed up," he finally whispered, and I nodded in agreement.

"Neither of us kissed anybody," Louis breathed, and I nodded again.

"Stop nodding you fool!" He giggled, shoving my shoulder, and for a moment everything felt right again.

***  
"Why didn't you tell me that Zayn didn't do anything? Why couldn't you just come out of the bathroom with him?" I asked Louis as we finally settled onto my bed.

We had walked home in silence, both consumed by our thoughts and the shock from the fact that we had made wrong assumptions about each other.

"I was...crying," Louis frowned, avoiding my eyes as he played with the thread on my sheets.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed, tempted to wrap my arms around him, but things were still weird between us, so I didn't.

"Zayn..he.." my breath caught as a tear rolled down Louis' tan cheeks. I reached to wipe it away, blinking a bit as he flinched.

"Did he hurt you?" I whispered, holding his face in my hands and turning his chin to look at me.

"He stuck his hand down my pants.. and uhh... yeah." Louis was blushing, and I felt my heart race at his words.

"He raped you?" I gasped, thumbing away his falling tears as anger clouded my vision. Nobody, nobody, could touch my Louis.

"How dare he freaking touch you?! I'm gonna go kill him! You're mine, nobody else's! Oh my gosh, Louis, why didn't you tell anybody! He raped you! Louis, he.. he's.. no one is supposed to touch you.. you're... I," I trailed off just as tears began to pool in my eyes.

"You're mine," I whispered, wanting the burning in my eyes to disappear. Instead, I wrapped my arms around Louis' waist and pulled him to me, crying into his shoulder as his arms stayed pressed to his sides. He was crying too, shaking against me, and my heart broke just a bit.

After about 2 minutes of just laying there in silence, I whispered, "You're mine."

I felt Louis smile against my neck, but he didn't say anything for the next few seconds.

"That's so hot," Louis finally said, and I let out a little giggle.

"How is this hot? That is not hot!" I laughed, feeling Louis' words lighten the mood a bit.

"You're jealous," he grinned, pulling away from me and pressing his forehead to mine.

"Am not." I was trying not to agree with him, but it was hard when there was a sparkling ocean clouding my vision.

"You are. Admit it."

"I am jealous. I am, okay?" I sighed just as Louis had caressed my cheeks in his hands.

"I know. I love it," Louis chuckled, and my breath hitched as I felt fingers slipping beneath the waistband of my shorts.

"I love you," I breathed, my hands quivering a bit at his close proximity.

"I thought you wanted to be best friends." He sounded teasing, but I could hear the seriousness and insecurity behind his tone.

I decided to answer him by pressing my mouth to his and kissing him deeply. He immediately smiled into the kiss, wrapping his legs around my waist and continuing to tease me by tickling my hip bone with his fingertips.

I pulled back a bit, giggling and lightly touching Louis' hand which was reaching further into my pants.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, intertwining our fingers where they still lay on my skin.

"I don't know," Louis giggled, and he was blushing, and I loved it. I smiled a bit, pushing my hips into his.

"Why are we doing this?" Louis snorted, drumming his fingertips across my hips.

"We're stupid," I replied, lightly brushing his lips before taking the hem of Louis' shirt and pulling it off.

And yeah, we were only 17, but soon Louis was pushing my pants down with his bare feet while kissing me hotly, and I flashed back to sophomore year when we both burst into little giggles.

"That tickles!" I squealed as he ran his feet down my legs.

He ignored me, wrapping his arms around my waist so we were chest to chest; mine clothed and his bare.

I hastily pulled down Louis' pants while still kissing him deeply, not able to get close enough. Every touch left a burning trail behind it, and it felt like my face could break from how much I was smiling inbetween kisses.

But then I remembered, just as I began to lower my hand, my fingers brushing Louis' tummy, that Zayn had also been this close.

And that caused a fire to burn somewhere inside me, a mix between anger and strangely jealousy. I kissed Louis harder, intertwining our legs tightly and pulling him impossibly closer.

"He touched you... now I touch you last," I growled, wiping Louis' fringe out of his eyes gently before wrapping my arms tightly around him and helping his so he was on his knees.

Louis' breath hitched as I grabbed his semi-hard member and thumbed my finger over the head, causing him to whimper and squirm.

"You like that, don't yo-" I began to say, when Louis kneaded his fingers through my hair, and I let out a little moan. My lower region was throbbing painfully but it was Louis' turn to feel good.

"So beautiful," I whispered as I stared up into his eyes. It was weird seeing him from below, as I was taller than him. He stared back at me, his eyes dulled to a pale, glistening blue, and I almost came at the sight.

His lips were dark red and swollen, and his cheeks were flushed to a pretty pink color.

I hesitantly leaned forward and put my lips around Louis' member, gagging a bit as he pushed in a bit too far.

"Sorry babe," Louis moaned, and the sound was music in my ears.

I had ashamedly read a few books on how these kind of things went, so I just decided to go with how they did it. I hollowed my cheeks and flicked my tongue around, all the while I was rubbing myself.

"Let me do that," Louis slurred, and I squirmed and whimpered as his warm fingers touched the sensitive head of my cock.

And then Louis was thrusting his hips as I deepthroated him, and he was almost too big to do it.

And as I absorbed the pleasure of one of Louis' hands between my legs and the other weakly pulling at my hair, I felt a weird, churning in my stomach.

"I think I'm gonna cum," Louis squeaked, shaking and gripping tighter to my hair. I took my mouth off of him and kissed each of his inner thighs, and his legs were quivering as he struggled to balance on his knees.

I took him back into my mouth, and before I knew it there was a sticky substance shooting down my throat.

I swallowed it skillfully, a bit unfocused as I was in a dazed state of pleasure.

"You taste so good," I whispered as I pulled my lips off of him with a pop.

Louis fell to a heap on the bed, breathing heavily, and his tan skin soaked in sweat. I think it was way he looked at me through hooded eyes that set me off. I reached and thumbed over the head once more before spurting all over the bed, and my vision went black for a second.

"Louis," I whimpered, riding out my climax before crawling next to Louis.

"You're face, it was.. so pretty," Louis smiled, fully opening his eyes for me to see. I grinned, pushing a few sweaty strands of hair off his forehead and admiring how freaking beautiful he was.

"I've never done that before," I finally said, and both of our eyes widened at the crack in my voice.

"You're voice," Louis whimpered. "Why is it so pretty?"

"You think everything about me is pretty, don't you?" I teased hoarsely, rubbing my throat with one hand while the other held Louis' face.

"Well, there's your legs, your hair, your eyes, your voice, your lips.." Louis began, and I quickly shushed him by pressing a finger on his lips.

"I may be pretty, but you're beautiful. And lovely. And adorable. And you look really cute when you do that wink thing-" I began, stopping as Louis true to do it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, giggling before looking back at me.

I bit my lip and I couldn't help but stare at his lovely, feminine mouth that I longed to feel against mine again.

Louis seemed to understand, as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, his hands brushing the hair out of my face.

My lips were tingling as he pulled back, and I lightly touched them before asking, "Be my boyfriend?"

Louis nodded so hard I thought his head would break off.

***  
"No. I will not go to another party. Nope, nope, nope!" I cried, watching my boyfriend' pleading eyes. He stuck out his pouty lip, and I stared, at his kissable mouth, getting a bit distracted from the real situation.

"Please, Harry? I don't think Zayn will be there! Actually, I know! I promise!" Louis begged as we strolled home from school. I kicked a rock across the sidewalk, desperately thinking of a way out of this.

"No, Louis," I sighed, now avoiding the sad look I knew would be on his face.

"Harry," he whined after a few moments of silence.

"Babe I-" I began, freezing when Louis immediately perked up.

"You like that, don't you?" I grinned, and he nodded shyly.

"Just a little," he whispered, a blush dusting his cheeks.

I was just beginning to think that the subject was finally avoided, when Louis' beautiful smile went back into a frown.

"Stop trying to distract me. I want to go to the party, Harry." I groaned. This stupid party. It was actually Niall's birthday party, and he was holding it at his house and inviting like half the school. I could remember the short conversation he had when he invited me.

"Hey, you wanna go to my party mate?" The blonde boy had asked.

"I don't know, why would I?" I shot back, feeling a bit mad at the boy who was best friends with Zayn Malik.

"Because, it's fun."

"I don't know," I had grumbled, and he just gave me a hopeful look before walking away.

And now there was more peer pressure being inflicted on me, and the worse part was that it was Louis, the Louis who could get anything just by smiling his cute little smile and grabbing my hand.

He better not grab my hand.

"Can't we just stay home and do something instead?" I pleaded, looking down at Louis as he matched my step.

We had decided to take the long way, because Louis insisted that we needed to talk. I was a bit scared, and knowing now what it was about, I should've been.

"Liam and Niall are going to be there."

"And Nick," I added in, watching Louis flinch.

"I hate Nick," he said quietly, his frown getting impossibly larger. I was about to say something when I saw an old couple strolling past us, holding hands.

"We don't talk about inappropriate things until they pass," I hissed, watching Louis' little nod.

And instead of talking, I stared at Louis' face as he watched the old couple intently. There was something longingful in his eyes, and I was definitely going to ask him about it.

They finally passed us, and I grabbed both his shoulders. He wasn't wearing a backpack, and neither was I, due to the slack all the teachers were giving us 2 weeks before finals. It was hung up in my locker, hollowed out from any books that could possibly be needed.

"Why were you looking at them like that?" I asked curiously, slowly moving my hands down his arms and snaking them around his curvy waist.

"Do you think we'll be like them? When we're older? We'll be so in love that we still want to hold hands." Louis reached behind his back and touched my hand. "Because it still feels like this." I knew what he was talking about as I felt a slight electric current shoot up my fingers and through my body.

"I'm in love with you now, does that prove anything?" I whispered, and he bit his lip, nodding slightly as a little smile spread across his face.

"Stop," I moaned quietly, unable to look away as his teeth slowly tugged his bottom lip.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently, and I couldn't take it anymore. I held him against me and lifted him so his toes were only hovering above the sidewalk, before pressing my lips into his.

Louis smiled a bit into the kiss, draping his arms around my neck and moving his mouth against mine in a way that made my knees weak.

He was so light, so light that I was still holding him in the air by his waist and kissing him with everything I had. Images of growing old with him, of living with him and going shopping with him and kissing him like this whenever I wanted flashed through my mind, and I kissed him deeper.

We finally pulled back, and I was so breathless I felt like I was floating. I gently let Louis down onto the pavement, and now his head wasn't at the same height as mine. I pulled him to me and he buried his face in my chest.

It felt so right, and I didn't want to stop hugging him. I placed my face against the top of his head, occasionally pressing my lips against his hair and breathing in the sweet smell of him.

The fact that his arms were still little as they hugged my waist tightly only made me smile wider, and I began to lightly tap my fingers across his bare hip that was pressed up against my hand. He obviously liked it as he was practically purring, going weak against me and snuggling his head deeper against my chest.

"We're going to be more in love than them," I whispered, and he shivered a bit.

I pulled away hesitantly, lightly running my fingertips over Louis' cheek before moving them to intertwine with his.

We began to walk again, listening to the slight breeze ruffle through the trees and the occasional car whoosing by. It was then that I remembered that Louis still wanted to go to that party, and he wasn't going to be happy until it happened.

And the thought of an unhappy Louis made my heart hurt just a bit.

"Fine. I'll go to the party," I sighed, defeated. And all he had to do was kiss me a bit.

Louis jumped at my sudden talking, before his eyes widened and he stared at me for a second planting a large kiss on my lips.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He grinned, and I couldn't help but stare into his sparkling ocean eyes, smiling down at him.

"You owe me," I giggled, because his excitement was unbelievably contagious.

"Okay," Louis groaned dramatically, swinging our hands and beginning to skip.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, skipping along beside him.

"Skipping. Because I'm happy, and because I owe you and I want to owe you faster," Louis winked, the little wink that made my heart beat just a bit faster, and I felt a little blood rush between my legs at what he was hinting.

***

"This party is too loud!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling incredibly small in the large swarm of bodies. Louis grimaced apologetically as he dragged us further into the crowd, and I could already feel the perspiration forming on my skin.

"And hot," I added, and Louis' hand almost slipped from mine as a boy with black hair tripped over my feet.

"Hey! Watch where your going," the boy yelled, getting up off the ground just as I began to apologize.

"Zayn," I growled, but Louis' whimpered it and stumbled so that he was standing behind me.

"Harry," Zayn scowled, wiping off his jeans dramatically and looking behind my shoulder at my best friend.

"Louis," he smirked.

"Leave me alone," Louis said quietly, before tugging away from me and running out of the room.

"Louis! Wait!" I called, beginning to follow him when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I snarled, whipping around and looking Zayn in the eye.

"And don't touch Louis." I added, stepping closer to him and not breaking eye contact.

"Oh. So you want Louis and Nick. I get it!" Zayn threw his hands in the air, and I rubbed my arm where his fingers just were.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. "Why did you bring Nick into this?

And as if on cue, Nick walked up to us and threw an arm around my shoulder. I immediately shrugged him off and huffed, wanting them to stop touching me.

"I heard my name," Nick smiled, nonchalantly brushing his shoulder against me in a creepy way that made me shudder.

Zayn stared at the two of us, even more angry than before, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

"You like Nick, don't you Zayn?"

I watched as a horrifed look crossed his features before turning into denial.

"What? No!" Zayn cried, avoiding Nick and mine's eyes. Just his demeanor gave away that I was in fact right.

I tried to catch his gaze, feeling the tension between the two now as we fell silent. His eyes were quite pretty, but not as pretty as Louis'.

Louis.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" I gasped, turning on my boot and pushing through people out the door, never turning back once to look at either of the flustered boys.

"Louis!" I called, bursting through the front door and into the warm night air of summer.

"Louis, Louis please," I whimpered, searching desperately for my best friend. He was alone and probably crying and I wasn't there to comfort him.

Every single time I was upset, he would always be there. Always.

Guilt tugged in my chest as I ran home, my lungs burning and my legs aching.

I slammed the door of my house shut behind me before pounding up the stairs and into my bedroom. I sighed in relief when I saw Louis on my bed with the light of my lamp casting a faint flow on his face.

He wasn't crying, which I was extremely happy about.

"Where were you?" Louis asked, playing with his fingers a bit. I leaped onto the bed next to him, wrapping my legs around his and kissing his cheek.

"I was talking to Zayn. I think he likes Nick," I told him, watching his face as he processed the information.

"Oh." My eye's widened as Louis looked at me with a wobbly lip, and I could feel him shaking.

"I'm scared he's going to do it again," he whispered as I pulled him to my chest.

"He won't. I promise. As long as I'm here," I murmured, placing gentle kisses to his hair.

"No more parties," Louis whimpered, and the crack in his voice made my heart flutter at how adorable he was.

"No more parties."

***  
'Come to mine after school. Need to talk. -Niall :) '

I locked my phone and shoved it in my pocket, searching around the bustling hallway for my best friend. It was raining outside, so I was planning on taking the bus, but I couldn't seem to find Louis.

I pulled my phone out again, swiping my phone across the screen adn clicking on the messaging app. Can I go home first? I texted back, my eyes occasionally searching people's faces.

Sure.

I sighed and adjusted my backpack on my shoulder before calling Louis. It rung and rung, until it went to his answering machine.

"Hi, this is Louis. Don't miss me too much while you wait for me to call you back. Bye."

I giggled, wanting to hear more of his light, soft, perfect voice, before running towards the bus and hoping that Louis was there.

He wasn't.

***

"Hey mum, can I use the car? I need to go to a friends." I gave my mum hopeful eyes while walking towards the car keys on the counter. She eyed me suspiciously, looking me up and down.

"Why can't you just walk? Louis lives right across from us."

"It's not Louis."

Mum's eyebrows raised slightly, shaking her head and drinking a sip of her tea.

"Who is it then?"

"It's Niall, mum, can I please use the car?" I sighed, my hand inching towards the keys.

"Fine," she waved her hand, "Go." I gave her a quick smile and ran out the front door to the car, turning the key in the ignition and driving towards Niall's house.

The road seemed quite familiar, as me and Louis had taken it to Niall's birthday party when we decided to walk. I smiled a bit at the memory, until the thought of Zayn and Nick turned it into a frown.

"I'm here," I murmured, pulling into Niall's long driveway and braking near the pathway to his front door. I yanked open the door and ran through the rain to his door, knocking loudly until it flung open.

"Harry! You're here!"

"I am," I said flatly. I'd been in a bad mood since I lost track of Louis, and he wouldn't return my calls.

Niall blinked a bit before placing his hand on my shoulder. "Come in."

I tried to give him a genuine smile, but I wasn't going to until I knew my boyfriend was okay. I followed Niall passed the light blue walls of his large house until we arrived to a door by the kitchen. I raised my eyebrow as Niall took a deep breath, turning around and standing in front of the door.

"I have a surprise!" He singsonged. I wondered what it was, but I was too afraid to ask. So instead I just bit my lip and nodded, trailing behind him as he practically skipped down the stairs to the basement of his house. My eyes widened as I heard slight murmurs, but my lips quickly turned into a smile when I heard his beautiful, musical laugh ring through my ears.

"Why is Louis here?" I breathed, biting my lip to keep from smiling even wider. Niall chuckled, nudging his shoulder into mine before leaning close to my ear.

"It was a trap," he whispered, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who else is here?"

"Uhm, it's just you, me, Louis, Liam, and uh.. Zayn."

"Zayn!? Are you crazy?!" I clenched my fists. I needed to see Louis. I could not trust Zayn to be in the same room as him. Niall sighed and dragged me behind him until we reached the back room of his basement, and I immediately met eyes with my best friend. He didn't look scared; he was actually smiling and his hair was messed up in this sexy way.

I rushed towards him, sliding on my knees right next to him.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I mumbled as he pulled me in for a hug. I wanted to be angry at him.. but I couldn't.

"Niall took my phone babe, sorry." I pulled back and glared at Niall, who shrugged innocently.

"I need to take your phone to. They're not allowed."

"What if my mum gets in a car accident!?"

"Well." He shrugged again, and I rolled my eyes before hesitantly handing him my phone. He promptly left the room before coming back, grinning just as wide as ever.

"I was being serious when I texted you. We do need to talk." I raised my eyebrows as Zayn groaned, reminding me that him and Liam were here.

"Uhm, hi Liam." I gave Liam a little wave, and he waved back, giggling.

"Hey." I flinched as I felt a hand lightly slapping my cheek.

"Ow. Stop it," I scolded, grabbing his hand with both of mine and holding it in my lap. I was trying my best to avoid eyes with Zayn, who was sitting silently next to Liam on the floor. Niall settled down next to Louis so we were now sitting in a circle.

"What do we need to talk about?" Zayn asked just as I had wrapped my arms around Louis' waist and settled next to him.

"This ongoing feud between us."

I snorted. Feud? Niall was quite weird. Louis giggled next to me, and I sent him a funny look. He turned away from me, and I felt my heart flutter as he smiled to himself.

"The only reason there's a 'feud' is because Zayn," I stated, and I watched as Zayn looked away, gulping quietly.

"Why is this, Zayn?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Niall's formal way of speaking.

"Harry was flirting with the guy I like, I kinda wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine," Zayn said quietly, and I held in a gasp as Liam placed a comforting hand on Zayn's shoulder.

"Liam!" I whispered loudly, and he turned to look at me.

"What?!" he whispered back, and my eyes widened as Zayn burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" I snapped, and Louis jumped.

"Hey ya'll, calm down." Niall said in a country accent. Zayn laughed harder, and I couldn't help but join in, because Niall was cutely funny.

And for some reason, a few more jokes from Niall broke the ice. I thought I had hated Zayn, and I hadn't exactly forgiven him, not at all, but he seemed like a pretty cool guy. We ended up eating out all of Niall's refrigerator and getting drunk on laughing. I was giggling so much that my stomach felt like it could tear apart and Louis was almost in tears, laugihg against my neck.

What we were saying wasn't even funny, but sometimes if the right person says it, it can sound like the best joke in the world.

"And then," Zayn gasped, clutching his stomach, "and then she told me that my milk was expired. So I had to buy a whole new gallon of milk, that wasn't expired!" I burst into snickers, burying my face in Louis' shoulder and trying to control myself.

"What did you say?" Niall spluttered. He was now currently laying on the ground with his head on Liam's lap. Liam was one of those people who laughed really hard but you couldn't hear anything, but if you listened hard enough you could barely make out a few squeaks here and there.

"I's like, 'can I get a refund for my expired milk' and she just kinda looked at me like I was crazy!"

"You are!" Louis remarked, and I couldn't help but place a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Hey." We all stopped and looked at Niall, who had his hands in the air. Then he looked around the room grinning. "Look how smart I am. We're friends now." It was going all serious until Liam farted, and we were set off again.

***  
"You guys wanna sleep over? It's Friday anyway?" I looked at Louis for clarification and he nodded, and Zayn and Liam were nodding as well.

"Can we go back home and get our things real quick?" I asked, already standing up and grabbing Louis' hand to help him up.

"'Course." Louis and I walked out of his house to my car, and I slapped his bum before he got in the car. We drove home, and I dropped him off at his house to get his stuff while I got mine. I packed a few t shirts, some socks and briefs, and a pair of shorts. After all my hygiene items were packed, I went back to pick up Louis.

His bag was stuffed to the brim, and I smiled fondly as he stumbled into the car.

"Let's go, bish." I chuckled and drove back towards Niall's humongous house. Zayn and Liam were still gone, so I got to park closest to the door. It was still raining, and I tried my best to cover my boyfriend as we rushed inside, where Niall was waiting with a cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Me has had an idea," Niall whispered, closing the door behind us.

"What's you's idea?" Louis giggled, and we followed behind the blonde boy back to the basement. He was still smiling, showing us a set of crooked teeth.

"Have you guys ever gone ding-dong ditching?"

***

Ding.

I held my breath and pulled Louis behind me, snickering as we hid behind the bushes. Zayn, Niall, and Liam were already there, and they all seemed about to die from holding in their laughter. I snorted and immediately covered my mouth as the door we had just rung the doorbell for pushed open.

"Hello?" My eyes widened and I grinned at Louis, trying to stay completely frozen.

"I know you're there." That time I really froze, staring frantically at my friends. Niall looked like he was about to cry.

I sighed, because after 2 minutes of waiting in suspense as the person searched a bit, they shut the door.

"That was-"

"Shhhh!" I hushed Zayn, placing my finger over my lips. I smiled softly as Louis gently took my finger and cradled it in his hands. He was so cute. He looked up at me shyly, and he looked beautiful under the dim lights of the front porch.

Let's just say we both got a bit distracted while the other boys were tiptoed away, and my eyes were locked with Louis' for it seemed 10 minutes when I heard Niall's booming laugh in the distance. It echoed down the empty dark streets of our neighborhood, and I snapped out of my trance.

"Shoot. You think they forgot about us?" Louis whispered. Our knees popped as we stood up from the uncomfortable pebbles of the person's landscaping.

His question was answered when I heard Liam's low voice call out, "Harry? Louis?"

"Let's hide," I grinned, and quickly intertwined fingers with Louis and pulled him as silently as I could away from the person's house. It was such a rush to go ding-dong ditching.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as me and Louis rushed down the streets, are footsteps echoing loudly on the pavement. The only reason I could see was because the occasional street lamps.

And then we ran into the woods marking the edge of our neighborhood. I turned, giving Louis a knowing smile.

"No. I am not going in there," Louis said frantically, giving me pleading eyes.

"Babe, please?" I sighed, nuzzling my nose in his cheek.

"I'm scared," he whispered, and I wrapped my arms around him, lifting him so I was carrying him bridal styles. Louis kicked and thrashed as I carried him into the dark canopy of the trees, and I tried to shh him. I could still hear our friends calling our names, and they seemed to be getting closer.

"Louis. Please. We're trying to hide babe, please." I knew he was pouting even though I couldn't see him, and he went pliant in my arms.

I finally placed him on his feet so he was leaning against a tree.

"There was a reason I took you in here," I whispered, placing my forehead on his. His breath hitched, and I snaked my arms around his waist and hugged his body tight to mine. And then I pressed my lips into his, feeling him shudder even more as a slight breeze in the summer air blew against us. The heat of his lips seemed so much hotter, and I could taste the freshness of the mint ice cream we had eaten earlier. It was amazing. The darkness seemed to make it even better, and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

"You're so beautiful," I breathed, holding in a moan as he tangled his fingers in my curls.

"So are you," Louis giggled back, and I could tell he was blushing by his voice.

There were many perks for being best friends with my boyfriend.

I jumped back as Niall's voice became even closer, and I heard the crunching of leaves.

"They're going to find us," Louis whimpered, and he actually sounded scared.

"Duck," I whispered, and he listened. We crouched in the leaves, and I held my breath.

"Guys. This isn't funny. We wanna go home. Stop making out and show yourselves."

After a few more minutes of begging, we showed ourselves, and I was grateful there wasn't enough light to show them mine and Louis' swollen lips.

***

"I'm so tired," Zayn groaned as we had finally settled on the ground of Niall's basement. We had layed out some pillows and blankets, and it was actually quite cozy.

I was still reluctant to reply to Zayn. Because this Zayn seemed like a different person. He seemed kind and fun and nice and unjealous.

Maybe it was because Nick wasn't here.

I tugged the blankets around me, still not fully laying down because Louis was still in the bathroom. He insisted on brushing his teeth for a full five minutes, despite my protests.

"That was fun guys. We need to do this more," Niall commented, turning off the main light so there was only a lamp shining from the table next to me. The basement was practically empty except for a ping pong table, a few chairs, and this said table.

"We do. Uhm, Harry, I'm sorry for being a jerk. You didn't deserve it."

"Thanks." That was all I said, because even though he seemed to be a good guys, I couldn't help the anger burning in my heart as I thought of him touching my best friend.

Speaking of Louis, he finally came out, bleary eyed and adorable in his onesie. He looked so cute, in fact, that all of us let out a little awe and I grinned when he started blushing.

"Only I get to do it, he's mine," I told them as Louis shuffled towards me. His hair was disheveled and his eyes hooded. I couldn't describe how perfect he looked; I just couldn't believe that he was mine.

"Yeah, all yours. Now give me a goodnight kiss so I can sleep," Louis huffed, snuggling in next to me and wrapping his self around me like a sloth.

"Okay babe," I giggled, kissing his forehead and holding him close.

"Get a room," Zayn groaned. He was huddled in the corner, his head buried in his pillow. "Turn off the light."

"Seriously. Go to bed guys. I'm tired," Liam begged.

"Okay, sheesh." But I still snuck in one more lazy kiss with Louis before I reached my hand up to flick off the light.

***

-Twelfth Grade-

Senior year was flying by incredibly fast. Louis and I had decided that we were going to be close friends with Zayn and Niall, althought Zayn made me nervous. Every time I saw him, images of Louis crying into my shoulder on my bed junior year would flash in my mind. And I was growing more and more frustrated every time Zayn would teasingly flirt with Louis.

Especially on prom night.

Louis had asked me in the most perfect way. Every time I thought of it, a foolish smile would come to my face, and it seemed as if Louis knew what I was thinking every time I did smile.

It was the one day that I had thought Louis was beginning to get annoyed with my company. It had hurt quite a bit when he declined my offer of a sleepover. It was a Friday and I was planning on kissing him senseless the minute we stepped into my room.

So I went home by myself, stuck in my own disappointed thoughts and debating inviting Liam over, because we hadn't hung out in forever. And when I finally arrived at my house, I couldn't help but glance behind me at Louis' house, and I could see by the lack of light in his bedroom that he wasn't home yet. I frowned and unlocked the front door, dragging my feet up the stairs until I eventually threw myself across my bed. The soft mattress felt good on my aching back muscles that were slowly getting worse with every step I took when I was wearing my backpack. I groaned loudly, reaching blindly to my nightstand, as my head was buried in my pillow.

I grabbed my iPod and headphones, feeling my stomach hurt a bit when I put both earbuds in. The left one felt foreign, as it was the one Louis always used.

And right before I hit play on my iPod, I felt a slight breeze blow through my window, causing my shirt to rise slightly. Then I was being pelted with cold water droplets, and I shot up out of my bed to shut my window.

I couldn't help but stare out my window at the downpouring rain that had occured so suddenly. Even though I absolutely loathed thunderstorms, rain was one of my favorite things. It's gentle-but sometimes pounding- tapping was relaxing, and the smell of metal in the air was soothing. So I placed my cheek against the cold window, listening to the whoosh of rain sweeping the glass.

Well, it was relaxing until one of the taps turned into a slam and my ear suddenly was deaf. I flinched and hopped away from my window, waiting a few moments before I hesitantly poked my head back up to peek through the glass.

And then there was a stupid grin on my face, because Louis was standing there, shirtless, with red paint dripping down his stomach.

I squinted to read the dripping words, until I could finally make out that it said, Prom?

I could feel my dimple growing larger as I stared at my best friend, at his cheesily hopeful face and his shaking body.

He's shaking. He's cold.

I gasped and leaped up off the floor and pounded down the stairs, throwing open the door and sprinting towards Louis. He looked surprised as I slid up to him, trying to catch my breath.

"Prom?" Louis shrugged, and I was about answer when he did his special wink and I was too utterly distracted to answer. I instead gazed at him fondly, at his glowing blue eyes and dripping tan skin, at his messy fringe and pink lips.

How did I get someone like Louis Tomlinson to love me?

"Harry, answer me." I blinked at the sound of my name as it yanked me from my moment of staring.

"Oh." I stepped closer to Louis and placed my hands on his waist before finally answering, "Yes."

And then I was taken aback by a breathtaking smile followed by a tackle that turned into a hug.

"You will? Really?"

"Yes," I chuckled, lifing him up and spinning him around. I could feel the wet red paint soaking into my white t-shirt, but I didn't mind. Instead, I held Louis to me, my fingers digging into his skin. Every touch was burning, and I loved it.

And then Louis lifted his head from my shoulder and placed his forehead against mine, and I could feel his hot breath against my lips, contrasting with the chilly air.

I gently wrapped my lips around his, and it fit so perfectly, and I could feel every part in my body tingling.

I thought that I would get used to it, to the rush of kissing Louis. But I couldn't. My hands were trembling and my heart was fluttering, and it was so perfect. Our lips morphed together flawlessly, so flawlessly that my knees almost buckled beneath me.

Louis finally pulled back, and I gently placed him down. I ran my fingers over my bruised, tingling lips, before I finally started smiling again.

"Let's go inside," I breathed, suddenly aware of the pouring rain.

But it was Louis tugging on my arm as I giggled foolishly behind him.

And since then, prom seemed to be the only thing on everyone's minds. Liam, after much pressuring from Louis and I, had worked up the guts to ask Danielle, who blushed furiously before whispering "yes." I was continuously encouraging Zayn to ask Nick, because honestly, it distracted him from flirting with my boyfriend.

And Niall claimed that he loved living the single life.

My mum had insisted on coming with me when I went tux shopping, and when I asked to take Louis she just rolled her eyes at me.

"When he sees you, it needs to be a surprise."

And I actually agreed with her. Images of greeting Louis at the door and watching his face as he scanned me over flashed through my mind with every tux my mum held out to me. And then she suggested I wear a bow tie, and never had I been more excited.

We finally came across a black tuxedo that draped perfectly on my shoulders, with a white button up underneath and a baby blue bow tie.

Which is what I happened to be wearing right now.

"You scared?" I jumped slightly as I hear mum's voice from behind me.

"No," I lied, "Just making sure my hair isn't too hairsprayed."

I smiled when I heard her faint laugh, ruffling my curls a bit before I saw her reflection beside me in the mirror.

"You look very handsome," she said quietly, and I blushed, but I was unable to look away from myself.

With help from mum and Gemma, who had decided to come down and visit for a few weeks, my hair was pushed up into a quiff, with bits of my tight curls on the sides of my face. My tux was freshly ironed and my bow tie not a bit crooked, after much fixing.

On my feet were shiny black loafers that I didn't really enjoy wearing, but Gemma had insisted would look great.

So I listened.

I took one nervous breath in the mirror and bit my lip, watching as it turned a rosy shade of pink.

"Harry, stop shaking. You look great." Gemma's voice sounded from beside the doorway, and I watched as mum walked up next to her.

"I made a cute boy, didn't I?" Mum asked, and Gemma laughed.

"I'm cuter," Gemma teased, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

But then my heart's steady beating screeched to a stop when I heard the front door slam open.

"It's probably Louis," Mum chuckled.

And I couldn't help but smile fondly, because instead of knocking, Louis just barged through the door, and it was perfect. Gemma rolled her eyes at me, and I realized I was bouncing on my toes.

"HARREH!"

And then my mouth turned into a full-blown smile as I heard my best friend's familiar voice echo into my ears. In a matter of seconds, Louis was bolting towards me and wrapping his legs around me.

"I didn't even get to see what you look like," I giggled, hoisting Louis up higher on my hips while he snuggled his nose in my neck.

"I'm going to leave," Gemma snickered, but I ignored her.

"I missed you after school," Louis whispered, tickling my neck with his hot breath, and I didn't melt. Nope.

"I missed you too," I stuttered, my arms not even shaking as they held tightly around Louis' curvy waist.

"I got you something," he murmured. I gently placed him down and ran my eyes over him.

He was wearing something very similar to me, except his blue tie wasn't a bow tie, and his shoes...

His shoes. They made me smile. He was wearing black high top converse on his small feet, and I couldn't wait for them to be stepping on my feet.

Louis couldn't dance, we both knew it, but I was actually pretty decent. I had no idea why, Louis called me a natural. Either way, he had insisted on stepping on my feet while we danced, which I was perfectly fine with.

"Harry. Harry!"

I blinked a bit, biting my lip guiltily as I met eyes with Louis. He was holding a plastic box in his hand, a tiny grin on his lips.

"Here."

I hesitantly took the box out of his hand, opening the plastic lid and revealing a cream colored-rose.

"It's a corsage. Ernest told me to get it," Louis blushed, and I chuckled.

"It's beautiful, thank you," I said softly, eyeing his matching corsage on his own tux.

I was taken off guard when Louis wrapped his soft lips around mine, kissing me gently and lazily.

"Let's go to prom," he murmured, pressing his lips on mine once more.

***

Louis' POV

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. Just the fact that I, Louis Tomlinson, made Harry Styles smile, was shocking.

And now I was taking him to prom.

When I was little, I never would've dreamed of dating Harry. He was my best friend.

Still is.

Harry grinned bashfully when I gently took his shaking hand, and I felt so incredibly in love at that moment that nothing, not even Zayn or the endless teasing from Gemma could ruin my mood.

"Let's get to the limo." I bit my lip, trying not to smile as Harry's eyes widened and he gaped at me.

"A limo!?"

"No." I paused, placing my hand gently on his waist as I led him towards his front door. "I was just kidding. We're taking my mum's car." I blushed.

"The blue one?"

"Yeah."

Harry giggled, that giggle that I have remembered the sound of. It seems I can predict everything he will do or say, because I've known him so long.

That's why I know how romantic and cheesy Harry can be.

It started with the car ride.

I was driving silently, with a fidgeting Harry beside me. I could catch him staring at me many of times, until I finally asked softly, "What?"

"Life without you would be like a broken pencil. Pointless," he whispered, and although it made me giggle, I completely melted into a pile of goo.

Literally. I tried to speak but all that came out was my choked breaths.

"Awe," I finally squeaked out, and I wished it wasn't dark so I could see Harry's beautiful blush.

"Your laugh makes me smile, and your smile makes me laugh."

I about died.

"Stop with the cheese, Harry," I groaned, but my heart was beating at an uneven pace and my hands suddenly felt numb on the steering wheel.

I felt a soft warmth on that numb hand, and I quickly turned my head and realized it was Harry's hand.

"You're eyes are like the ocean. They're so pretty!"

That line brought me back all the way to kindergarten. He had said those exact words, and hearing it with his raspy, deeper voice, was too much.

I wasn't that emotional a person, but when it came to Harry I seemed to feel everything on a whole new level. So when I imagined Harry and I when we were little and confused and innocent, my lip started to tremble and to my horror, a tear slipped out of my eye.

"Louis!" Harry gasped, and I blinked quickly, praying that the dim light of passing cars wasn't enough to show the moisture on my cheeks.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"You're crying! Stop! Louis, no, you can't cry! It's prom night! And-and, LOUIS!"

I grinned, shaking my head.

"I'm not crying," I lied, and my breath caught when Harry removed his hand from mine and gently wiped his fingers across my cheek.

"Liar. You've always been a liar," Harry accused, and I blindly reached out and slapped his face.

"And a slapper," he added, rubbing his cheek. I smirked, licking my lips as I turned into the high school parking lot.

"We're here, babe."

I tried not to smile when Harry started bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"Calm down there, Harold."

He rolled his eyes, yanking his door open when I finally stopped in a parking space.

"Wait!" I screeched, grabbing his arm. I watched happily as he started breathing a bit heavier and bit his lip, staring at my hand on his arm.

"You don't even realize.." he began, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"..what you do to me when you touch me." His voice was a whisper, a sexy, raspy noise that I could listen to forever.

"Stay in here for just a second," I breathed, making a point of squeezing harder on his arm.

"How come?" Harry croaked, leaning into my touch.

I didn't answer. Instead I gently placed my fingertips on each side of his face, turning his head gently to face me. Harry's eyes fluttered close as I leaned in slowly, laying my forehead on his and softly wrapping my mouth around his. I could feel the spring breeze blowing gently through the partly open car door, contrasting perfectly with the hotness of our breaths. I took one of my hands and grabbed his legs, pulling him so he was on my lap, surprisingly light.

And then everything faded away. The whoosh of cars pulling into the crowded parking lot, the laughs of our friends echoing off the pavement. All I could feel was Harry. His soft, rosy lips and smooth skin. I could taste mint on his breath and I could feel his tongue wrapping around mine. His silky curls were brushing my cheekbones lightly, causing my skin to tingle.

But the thing I noticed most was the small little whimpers escaping both our lips, and I swallowed the sound as my bruised lips moved with his in a gentle rhythm. He was whining, and squirming as placed my fingertips on the burning skin of his hip bone.

Each touch of our lips brought back memories. I could remember when Harry cuddled into me during the thunderstorm, as if I could protect him from anything. And at that time, I believed I could. I layed on top of him and let the falling pieces bruise my back. But no body shield could protect him from anything.

But I would do my best.

And maybe, just maybe, the many horrors of the world could bounce off of us. I would always, always make sure he was safe, whether it hurt me or not.

I groaned into his lips, sliding my hands farther up his shirt and wishing I could touch his hair all the same.

And then he did a small noise, giggle, that brought me back to the bus in kindergarten, when he stumbled on the bus. I couldn't remember much, except for his bouncy curls, sparkling green eyes, and confident smile. I was so shy, and he didn't leave me alone.

And he was still like that. Sometimes, I liked to just put my glasses on and read, comforted by the utter silence of my bedroom, and then Harry would barge in the room and poke me and tell me stories until I finally responded. And I ended up having more comfort and fun than I would with the book.

We were both pulled from our thoughts as a loud knock sounded on my window.

"You gotta wait 'till after prom!" I blushed at Niall's words, watching the blonde boy wave at us through the window. Harry's cheeks were burning redder than mine, but I didn't let him move from my lap.

"We'll be out in just a minute," I told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up. Prom starts in two minutes."

My eyes widened, and I swung open my door.

"Ladies first." Harry narrowed his eyes at me, but scrambled off my lap and out of the car nonetheless. I followed behind him, chuckling, and slammed all my mum's car doors shut before leading my Harry into the school.

As the lights got brighter, I was suddenly very aware of Harry and I's red and swollen lips, and my cheeks burned.

"Save a slow dance for me," Harry whispered in my ear, and I frowned as he walked away from me towards the restroom.

"Fine! Ditch me!" I called after him, and he just laughed.

"Need company?" I smiled as Liam tapped on my shoulder, turning around and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Hey Li," I grinned. "Where's Danielle?"

He shrugged, glancing around quickly before looking back at me.

"I'm not sure."

"How's life been going for you, Liam?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"You ask me this every single day at lunch, Louis."

"And?"

He sighed. "It's been going great. Actually, I just got an acceptance letter from 3 different colleges."

I gasped. Liam's words were like a big slap in the face. Yeah, I got straight A's, but I had completely forgot to apply for any colleges.

"Lou?"

"Oh my god, Liam, you need to help me!" I cried, and he arched an eyebrow.

"You didn't apply, did you?" I nodded, embarrassed, and he pat my shoulder.

"Come to my house this weekend, I'll help you out mate."

"Thank you so much," I groaned, giving him another hug.

We were interrupted by a loud, familiar cough from none other than my boyfriend, Harry.

"Harry, interrupting is rude," Liam teased, ruffling his curls, and I glared at his hand until he removed it.

"Liam, flirting with my boyfriend is rude," Harry shot back.

"I wasn't even flirting with him!" Liam cried, exasperated.

I just giggled, even though Liam was right.

Harry and I both froze when a soft, musical sound came playing from the speakers in the gym. Speaking of which, the gym was decorated with tons of sparkling lights, and it didn't really have a theme, which I liked.

Anyway, 'Look After You,' by the Fray, was playing, and I automatically made eye contact with my best friend.

"THIS IS OUR SONG!" I screamed, hopping up and down and trying not to screech to loud. It was true. This was the song we always listened to when we got home from school, and you'd think it would get annoying, but we both were obsessed with it.

Harry had this soft smile on his face when he reached his hand out, and I tightly wrapped my fingers around his as he pulled me to the dance floor. And I just stared at his sparkling eyes under the lights as he pulled his hips against mine, swaying us with the soft rhythm.

"I wanted this song to come on." I leaned my head forward and layed it on his chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat against my chest. I wrapped my arms tighter around Harry's neck while he held my waist tightly.

And we danced like that the whole night, whether it was a soft song or a fast song. Harry's heartbeat became stuck in my head, because I was constantly listening to it. And whenever Harry spoke to me, I could feel his chest rumble against my cheek, and it was incredibly soothing and perfect.

The only time we weren't dancing, they were announcing prom queen and king.

Never had I clapped so hard for Liam, when he walked up their blushing like a madman and grinning foolishly as Danielle, with her tight curls, took his hand. They looked incredibly beautiful together, even though they weren't dating.

And then we went back to dancing, with my black converse stepping on Harry's black loafers. I hoped it wasn't hurting him.

About a half an hour before prom was over, my head was getting drowsy and my eyes couldn't stay open. Dancing with Harry was more soothing than I thought, and so was his smell that I couldn't stop breathing in.

I finally let myself fall asleep, listening to the song 'All of Me' by John Legend. Harry was singing it softly into my hair, with his raspy voice that I loved so much.

***

When I woke up, I wasn't standing anymore. There was a soft matress beneath me, and warmth seemed to be surrounding me.

"You're awake," a deep voice murmured, and I smiled when I realized it was Harry.

"Where am I?" I whispered into the dark air.

"You're in my bed." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, finally recognizing the smell of Harry's light blue sheets. There was no longer the scratchy fabric of my tux on my arms or the tightness of my converse on my feet.

Then there was a sudden light, and Harry chuckled as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Sorry. Thought I had to turn the lamp on."

I hesitantly opened my eyes, coming face to face with glowing green and blinding white.

"Why are your teeth so perfect?" I mumbled, resting my cheek further into Harry's fluffy pillow.

"I think your eyes are perfect-er."

And even though it wasn't correct grammar, I melted.

I reached my fingers out and brushed them across his soft skin and they tickled a bit as they slightly touched his long, coal lashes.

"So are yours," I whispered.

"Did you have a fun prom?"

"'Course." I smiled. "What time is it?"

"3 am," Harry giggled, and the noise made my heart flutter.

"Let's go to bed then, love." I already felt myself drifting back into dreamland.

Most of those dreams had Harry in them.

***  
Harry's POV

After prom, everything was going perfect. Louis, Liam, and I finally all got together and sent in our college applications, and with Louis' straight A's and my almost-as-good grades, I was hopeful.

Niall, still single, seemed to be as happy as could be, and every time Louis so much as said one joke, he would laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.

I didn't mind. I liked watching the pride and satisfaction in Louis' eyes when people laughed at his jokes. But the thing that made me glad was that when I praised him, his whole face would light up and his eyes would sparkle.

Liam and Danielle were in honeymoon stage, which meant they only focused on each other and said cheesy remarks I thought only I would say. It was quite cute, actually.

Even Zayn had begun to stop the constant flirting, although I could catch him staring at my best friend sometimes. It made something in my heart burn, but I bit my tongue. Zayn, although frustrating, was my friend, and he actually was really a cool guy. He was part of our group, and it was going to stay that way.

Today, the boys were coming over to my house to sleepover, which required much preparation. Louis had insisted on helping, and I couldn't help but grin as he came stumbling in the front door with a large box of Mountain Dew and a huge stack of movies.

"Louis, do you think we can watch all of those?"

He just laughed, and I ran over to him, giggling as he let the pile of movies slide into my hands.

"This is gonna be fun," I murmured, placing the movies on the table and plopping down on the couch. Louis bit his lip, dropping the box of drinks of the floor before hesitantly walking over to me.

"I have to tell you something." I raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the tremor in my heart.

"Yeah?"

"Nick, uhm, he's coming."

My eyes widened, and I shot up off the couch. "What're you talking about! I didn't invite him! This is my house!" I childishly stomped my foot, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Har-"

"He's not coming."

Louis frowned at me, walking towards me and gently placing his hand on my arm. "It's okay, Harry. Nick actually seems nic-"

"Stop!" I screeched, pulling his arm off of me. "Please don't tell me you're actually becoming friends with him. First of all, he's always been a jerk to you. And when Zayn was in the bathroom with you, he encouraged it!" I felt my stomach hurt just thinking about Zayn and Louis again, and I tried my best to block it out.

"Well-"

"Louis no." I bit my lip, turning away from him.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" He huffed, and I could practically see him crossing his arms, although I wasn't looking at him.

And then I heard a buzz from behind me. I whipped around, narrowing my eyes as Louis pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Who is that?" I asked quietly, stepping closer to him.

Louis blinked a bit before looking up from the screen. "Why are you acting all suspicious? Please don't tell me what I said about Nick is causing you not to trust me." I continued to stare at the phone in his hand, and Louis groaned, obviously exasperated.

"Harry. You're being ridiculous. It's just-"

"Shut up."

If looks could kill, I would be dead.

And no, Louis wasn't looking at me angrily. In fact, it was the opposite. His bottom lip was trembling as he stared at me, hurt clear in his ocean blue eyes. And right when I opened my mouth to apologize, because I did not want him to shut up, it just came out, he just whispered, "Stop."

My throat seemed to be constricted with tears as Louis stalked out of the living room and threw open the door, and I flinched as it slammed shut behind him.

I must've been standing there for ten minutes when I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in," I whispered, and my voice cracked on the tears that still hadn't managed to slip past my eyes.

Whoever it was didn't seem to hear me, as the knocking continued.

"Come in!" I groaned, rolling my eyes. The fact that Louis was mad at me put me in a bad mood, but I couldn't find the guts to go after him and apologise again.

The door swung open to reveal Nick. By himself, with his hands tucked in his pockets and a huge quiff on his head. Things seemed to keep going bad.

"Nick, why did you come here if I didn't invite you?" I asked quietly, and he frowned.

"Zayn said you wanted me to come. And Louis was the one who invited me, so I thought that it would be okay with you too."

My breath caught painfully in my chest. Louis had invited him.

"Can you leave?" I knew I sounded rude, but I just really wanted to be alone.

Nick opened his mouth to speak when Niall, Liam, and Zayn appeared in the doorway behind him, all laughing and holding a box of pizza.

"Where's Louis?" Niall asked as he strode into the living room, throwing the pizza on the table and swinging open the lid.

"He's.. busy." I bit my lip and picked at my fingernails. I could imagine Louis, in his room, probably crying.

Or maybe he didn't care that much. Maybe he was re-reading his texts with Nick.

Just the thought made my stomach churn.

"Harry? You okay there mate? You seem a bit dazed."

I shook my head, putting on a fake smile and sitting down on my couch. The pizza was already half gone, and it looked to taste good, but I couldn't eat anything.

"Ooh, Liam, look at all these movies! Are these yours, Harry? You have a good taste!"

That was about all I could take. Louis was the only thing on my mind, even though Nick's hand was now on my shoulder, rubbing gently.

"What're you doing?" I mumbled.

"I can tell your stressed," he smiled sympathetically, and I tried to burn a hole in his hand with my eyes.

"No, I'm not. Please stop touching me."

Zayn seemed to agree with me, as he was giving me a death stare, even though it wasn't my fault.

I was distracted when Nick's text tone came off.

"One second," Nick grinned, slipping his phone out of his pocket.

I walked away, but I still could see his messages.

It was from Louis.

From: Louis

'Hey Nick, I really need someone right now. Are you at Harrys? If not, can you come over?'

***

For some reason, I didn't confront Nick about the text.

Honestly, I wanted to see what Louis would do.

The rest of the night was spent staring at the wall while my mates laughed and ate around me. The sad thing was, Niall and Liam were the only ones who noticed.

They didn't do much though. When I lied and said I was fine, they just nodded like they believed me. I couldn't help but think of what Louis would do.

Well, first of all, he could read me like an open book, so he would know I was upset. Then he would hug me and talk to me until I finally told him what was wrong.

But he was the reason I was upset.

It seemed Nick was constantly texting. The whole time.

Words couldn't describe how relieved I was when I finally shut the door behind all of them the next day, sliding down the door, and I felt my face crumble up as the ache in my chest worsened.

Louis was so close, just across the street, but I couldn't go over there.

With a loud sobbing noise, tears began streaming down my cheeks, slight whimpers escaping my lips pathetically.

Louis and I had never fought like that. When we disagreed on anything, which was a rarity, it turned into a banter, and lately ended in a kiss.

I could feel my shoulders shaking painfully against the front door, and with each of my choked breaths came the sound of Nick's phone beeping with a text from my best friend.

I cringed as my phone rang, and my head ached as I ignored the blaring ring.

"Can you please answer your phone?" My mum's voice called from the kitchen, and my eyes widened.

I completely forgot she was there.

"Yeah," I croaked, gulping loudly as I lifted my phone up to my ear without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Harry?" The voice sounded strained, and so much like my Louis.

"Louis?"

"No. It's Nick."

I groaned, just about to hang up when he called, "Wait! Wait!"

"What?!" I shouted, and I realized I was being a bit harsh, but I was extremely mad at him.

"I wouldn't go talk to Louis." I narrowed my eyes.

"How would you know, Nick?" I spit, gripping tighter to my phone.

"He seemed pretty upset-"

"Nick. He is my boyfriend. So would you please leave us alone and stop talking about Louis like you know him better than me? I've known him since kindergarten."

"So have I."

I tried to take a deep breath, but that sentence was too much.

"Stop talking to Louis!" I yelled, but I was clutching my phone so tight it fell out of my hand and clattered to the floor. Nick's voice came frantic through the speaker, and I reached over and hung up.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mum's voice was hesitant as she appeared in the room.

"I'm fine," I sighed, but there were tears still in my eyes.

I flinched when she placed her hand on my shoulder, shooting off the floor and pounding up the stairs, ignoring my mum's hurt face.

I probably layed in my bed all day, and I couldn't help but look out my window at Louis' house.

There were lights on in his room, and I could see that he had someone over.

I assumed it was Nick.

It took me a few hours to build up the courage to call Louis. My fingers were shaking as I dialed his number that I had memorized by heart.

The phone rang for a long time, just about to hang up when I heard a muffled noise and then Louis' sweet voice.

"Hello?"

"L-Louis?" I stuttered, and bit my lip as I heard the phone move a bit.

"Please don't hang up." My voice came out in a whimper.

"What do you want Harry? I thought you wanted me to shut up," he sighed, and I felt a pang in my chest.

"No, I didn't I just," I lowered my voice, pausing a bit. "Are you with Nick?"

"So what if I am, it's not any of your business," Louis sassed, and my face crumpled up as I tried not to cry.

"I'm your boyfriend, Louis," I choked out, and I couldn't breathe.

"Well you're not acting like it." The bitterness in his tone caused me to let out a slight sobbing noise, and I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth.

There was a large pause over the phone, and the tears really started flowing when I heard none other than Nick's voice say, "Louis?"

He didn't answer. I let myself cry harder as I listened to his quiet breathing over the phone, letting out little embarrassing whimpers.

"Harry? Are you crying?" His voice was a hoarse whisper, beautiful as always.

"No," I lied, but then I sniffed and gave it away.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, Louis," I spit. I pretended not to hear his breath catch at my tone. "Why are you with Nick anyway?" My voice was now a hoarse whisper.

"He's my friend."

I hung up.

***

Sunday went by unbearably slow. I spent the day reading and cleaning my already clean room.

Mum was working at the bakery today, so the house was utterly quiet. All I could hear was the soft whir of the air conditioner and my slight breathing.

I was currently laying on my soft bed, closing my eyes and sighing. There was a fan positioned right next to me, blowing a cool breeze and causing my curls to brush my face.

The summer sun was unbelievably hot, shining through my window although I had my blinds up. I couldn't bring myself to open them, to see Nick's truck parked down the road to Louis' house.

I was tempted to call Liam, because he had been texting me and asking me how I was and if I wanted to come to his house and play basketball. I didn't really want to, but it was a distraction from the fact that Louis and I were fighting, no matter how I interpreted our words. I could still hear the coldness in his raspy, clear voice.

I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones in, turning up the music so it blocked out the rest of the noise. It still wasn't loud enough to silence my thoughts.

A smile couldn't help but appear on my face when the song, 'Sirens' by Cher Lloyd came on. It was currently my favorite song, and I found myself playing it on repeat, letting my sad thoughts drift into the humid summer air.

And yeah, Louis and Nick were probably laughing and joking, and Nick was probably flirting shamelessly with him, but each beat of the music made me happier.

I needed to have the self respect to get mad at someone without falling apart. If Louis was having fun, then so was I.

I tucked my iPod in my pocket, but I kept my headphones in. My bed creaked slightly as I stood up, my bare feet cold against the wood floor. I moved my head with the beat of the song as I slowly walked down the stairs, quickly putting my white converse on and brushing my hair across my forehead in a messy fringe.

I didn't change out of my black basketball shorts and white t-shirt, deciding that skinny jeans were too hot to wear. In fact, just as I stepped outside, I could already feel persperation forming on my forehead.

The air smelled of fresh cut grass and blooming flowers. School was almost over, which also relieved some of my stress. I forced my eyes ahead as I strolled past Louis' house, trying to listen to the lyrics of the music instead of thinking.

I walked with the rhythm, closing my eyes as the sun beat down on my sweaty face. I didn't know how far I was going to walk, but I wasn't stopping now. It was beautiful outside, but something was off.

That "something" was quite obvious. Louis wasn't with me. I was walking the same path we took when we walked home from school, and I could remember every crack in the sidewalk. Each lamp post and sign brought back memories of kissing Louis until we were both breathless, and I was leaning against him even though I was taller.

I didn't really understand why I was thinking like this. We weren't broken up; we were fighting. But when I was talking to Louis on the phone, I felt something break, I just didn't know what it was.

I decided to push it aside and continue my way along the path that led nowhere. I had already turned from my usual trail and cut off onto a random street that I had never been.

The houses were getting bigger and more fancy, so I was obviously in the richer part of the neighborhood. I could see a large tennis court and playground up ahead, and to my surprise, a pool.

I picked up my pace, imagining the cool water washing over my humid, hot skin. The thought was extremely tempting, and I realized that if I wanted to have fun, I needed to do what I wanted. So I slowly pulled my shirt over my head as I continued walking, ignoring the fact that I probably looked like a stripper to the outside eye.

I decided not to take off my shoes until I arrived.

I could read the sign, it said, "Public Pool, Only For People From This Neighborhood."

Good thing I lived here.

To my relief, the pool was crowded with people, so I wouldn't be alone. The voices and splashes were just another distraction to add to my list. I pulled my earbuds out and wrapped my shirt around my iPod so it wouldn't get wet.

I could already feel the sun burning my skin, which was probably going to be painful later.

The fence door creaked as I opened it, and I smiled as I strolled into the large area.

There were three different places I could go; the hot tub, the baby pool -which I automatically decided against due to the yellowish tint of the water- and the regular pool.

I found myself taking off my shoes and laying down on a beach chair near the big pool. I silently thanked myself when I realized my sunglasses were on the collar of my shirt, and I immediately slipped them on. I was just about to get up and dip my feet in the water when my eyes caught on a short, curvy boy walking next to a very tall boy with a large quiff.

Louis and Nick.

I narrowed my eyes and slowly lifted my sunglasses so they were perched upon my head. I tried to burn holes in their heads with my eyes, but they didn't seem to notice my intense stare.

Louis was wearing blue swim trunks and no shirt, and any other day I would be flustered and unable to control myself from kissing him, but I was too blinded by hurt.

Nick had similar attire; red flowery swim trunks and of course no shirt. I hoped that his bare feet were burning underneath the hot concrete.

I couldn't help but smile as Louis swan dived into the pool and came up squealing like a girl that the water was freezing, but the smile immediately turned into a frown when Nick jumped in right next to him.

And after one more head dunk from Nick, Louis resurfaced, his blue eyes shining from across the pool, and those eyes finally stared straight into mine.

I could see his mouth open in disbelief, and I held in a smirk.

"You having fun?" I shouted, ignoring the annoyed looks from the nearby tanners.

But he didn't move, just stared at me, and I felt my heart beat faster when he lifted his hand up out of the water and waved it at me.

But I couldn't bring myself to wave back, especially when Nick popped up next to him.

***

Louis looked like he was about to cry when I looked away from his hopeful face. And even though I loved him, and he was my best friend, he did deserve it.

The noises of the pool seemed to diminish every single time I heard Louis' laugh or yell.

I wanted him to come over and apologize, but instead he was swimming in the pool while Nick did lame jumps off the diving board.

I pushed my sweaty curls away from my face and readjusted my sunglasses on my nose. Why not get a tan and have fun instead of feeling sorry for myself?

So I slowly layed back on the white beach chair, resting my head on back and splaying my legs out. I could feel the hot sun on my pale skin, a bit painful, but also comfortable.

I unrolled my iPod and headphones from my shirt and sighed as a soft instrumental song started playing. I could no longer hear Louis' loud screams or the sound of children squealing as they jumped in the cold pool.

Only violins and piano drifted through my head, and I licked my lips and closed my eyes as I felt myself fall asleep.

***

I woke up when my eyes started burning, and I realized that my glasses had slipped off my head.

"Ow," I winced, squinting my eyes in the bright sun. I checked my phone and decided that I shouldn't go home yet. There was still a little bit of sunlight left.

"You look a bit burnt."

The raspy voice caused me to jump, and I immediately sat up.

"Do I?" I softly ran my fingertips over my forearms, cringing at the stinging sensation.

"You really should reapply. If you even put sunscreen on in the first place," he chuckled.

"Where's Nick?" I asked. "And why isn't he with you?"

Louis' squinted eyes widened a bit, and I felt my heart tremor at the sparkling blue that matched the blue of the pool.

"He went home" Louis said slowly. "He doesn't have to be with me all the time, Harry."

"He's with you more than I am," I mumbled, looking down at my red legs.

I flinched when he gently placed his hand in my hair.

"Don't touch me," I whispered.

He slowly removed his hand from my curls, which probably were a mess. I tried my best to avoid eye contact with him, but eyes were to intriguing not to look at.

"Sorry."

I bit my lip, and I felt like I was about to cry. Why did he affect me like this?

"I thought we were best friends. Not you and Nick."

Louis' eyes widened and I watched his hair mess up as he shook his head wildly.

"No! You're my best friend! Always have been, always will be! Harry, you can't be saying all this. All we did was go to the pool together."

"You know, I wouldn't mind as much if you went and you didn't ignore me the whole time. I was here. And I know you knew it. You waved at me, Louis!"

"You didn't wave back," Louis murmured.

"Well, maybe because I'm expecting an apology."

Louis scoffed, and I was tempted to grab his shoulders and shake him until my old Louis came back.

"You're the one who told me to shut up," he replied.

"And I apologized. In fact I'll do it again. Louis, I am actually really sorry for telling you to shut up. We both know I didn't mean it. I love listening to your voice, I was just really jealous and stressed out. Still am," I huffed, crossing my arms. I looked up in the sky and realized the sun was getting farther and farther away, and they had turned on the lights surrounding the pool.

Louis stayed silent, and I watched as he slowly sat on the beach chair by my feet.

"That tickles," I giggled as he ghosted his fingertips over my toes. And then Louis gave a small, half-smile, and everything felt right for a moment.

"I love you," Louis whispered. Then he bit his lip and I felt a pang in my heart when a tear slid down his cheek. "Please don't be mad at me."

"What is up with you Nick? Why are you so close all of a sudden?" I asked.

"He said he was sorry and he wanted to be our friends again. He knows he was a jerk. And he's really nice. The only reason we keep hanging out is because he keeps asking me to. I'd rather hang out with you."

And maybe it was a mean thought to have, but I couldn't help but wonder if Nick was getting closer to Louis so he could get close to me as well.

It wasn't a secret that he liked me. In fact, every time he was me, he seemed to always be touching me and flirting with me. And I wished that he was doing that with Zayn, who actually liked him.

I decided to tell Louis this, who narrowed his eyes as he went into deep thought.

"Maybe," he finally sighed. "But Nick's a good guy. Trust me."

"You're saying this about the boy who glared at you everytime he saw you."

"I just don't think he's gonna hurt me."

"Louis, c'mon. Are you just going to wait until he rapes you too?"

I regretted the words the minute I said them, and immediately slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Louis, I didn't mean that. I keep saying things I don't mean."

Louis just stared at the pool, more tears brimming his eyes.

"Why are you being so mean to me, Harry? We used to never fight. Ever." He gulped a bit, and I scooted closer to him.

"That's what jealousy does to you," I whispered. "I just don't trust him."

When Louis didn't answer, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to my side.

"Fine. I'll give him a chance," I mumbled reluctantly. "But we both have to be careful."

My heart fluttered a bit as a little smile appeared on Louis' face.

It was adorable.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I teased, nuzzling my nose in his cheek.

And then he kissed me, whimpering a bit as I nibbled his bottom lip.

But there was something in my mind warning me, telling me that I shouldn't just forgive Louis.

That I shouldn't trust Nick.

I ignored it, instead I focused on kissing my best friend. Thankfully, the pool was empty due to the darkness surrounding us.

I moaned as Louis pushed right between my legs, rubbing my hands all over his bare chest.

Just as I placed my hands in his hair, a buzzing noise went against my leg.

"Ignore it," I sighed into his mouth.

But he didn't. He pulled back while I blushed in embarrassment, grabbing his phone.

I tried to act nonchalant while I read the text.

Of course. It was from Nick.

'Hey babe. ;)'

That was all it said, but it was enough to cause me to shove Louis off of me and walk away without a word.

***


End file.
